Camp Rock
by flyboy-marine-Harm-Mac 4ever
Summary: This is the way i decided to continue the story with our favourite pairing Smitchie and Naitlyn
1. Week Before Final Jam

Camp Rock

Camp Rock

Chapter 1: The Week of Final Jam

A/N This is my plot but I don't own any of the characters in the story.

Mitchie and Caitlyn had been practicing hard for Final Jam especially after becoming best friends. Mitchie realized that Tess was cruel when she told everyone including Shane about her lying about her mother. Shane was shocked and totally hurt he figured she just liked him for his fame and popularity but before it had been very different they had become the greatest of friends. She would actually listen to him and not judge him for being famous. He had been falling for her and falling hard.

"Mitchie are you alright?" Caitlyn asked her.

"No I messed up the supposed to be best summer of my life. I messed things up big time with Shane and now he won't even talk to me. I don't know what to do?" Mitchie said as they sat in the kitchen helping Connie clean up.

"Oh come on you'll knock him away at Final Jam and you know it. Come on lets go see if Jason and Nate are around. They understand," Caitlyn said as she dragged Mitchie off to see the guys.

Meanwhile Tess had been listening to everything Caitlyn had said and decided to ruin their chances on Final Jam so she planted her bracelet in their books so they could be blamed for taking in it. Little did she know that Shane had also heard everything and saw how broken up Mitchie was over their separation and he felt horrible. Shane also saw Tess put the bracelet in with the girls books and he wasn't all too pleased. But before he could do anything about it Tess had already convinced his Uncle.

"Nate can we talk with you about something?" Caitlyn asked him knowing he would do anything for her since they had started secretly dating last summer.

"Sure Cait. What do you guys need?" Nate asked in concern as he saw Mitchie's tear stained face. "On second thought I think I have a pretty good idea what this is about," Nate said looking directly at Mitchie.

"No Nate it's just about how mad is Shane really?" Caitlyn asked.

"Not that mad he's hurt more than anything and he doesn't understand why you needed to pretend to be something your not," Nate said.

"It's because I was a loner at school, well I have a friend named Sierra but that's it. My ex boyfriend betrayed me by cheating on me with my best friend and ever since I've been an outcast. I just wanted to be popular for once but I guess that no matter what I do I'll always be an outcast," Mitchie said before running away tears streaming down her face.

"Aww poor Mitchie I mean she's so nice and caring," Nate said with a sad smile on his face.

"I know, I better go catch up with her and practice. I'll meet you in our special spot later," Caitlyn said and Nate nodded before watching his girlfriend dash off after her friend.

Caitlyn finally found Mitchie back in the kitchen where she was writing by the looks of things and Caitlyn smiled.

As Caitlyn approached Mitchie, Tess and Brown came into the room and very loudly accused the girls of stealing her bracelet.

"I know they have it Brown," Tess yelled.

"Have what Tess?" Caitlyn snapped.

"My bracelet," Tess snapped back.

Brown took a look around and saw it lying in their things on the counter and sighed.

"I'm sorry girls but you won't be able to perform until the end of final jam," Brown said.

"But…" they began.

"Until the end of final jam," Brown said before leaving the kitchen.

Nate stood outside he couldn't believe what he had heard, how he was supposed to make Shane see that Mitchie is the girl with the voice, besides being his friend.

"This sucks Tess always wins doesn't she?" Mitchie asked Caitlyn.

"Seems that way," Caitlyn said but not before seeing Nate walk into the kitchen.

"No she won't win this time, Brown said you couldn't perform until the end of final jam which means as Connect 3 goes off to judge you start your song," Nate said.

"That's right Nate the end of Final Jam," Caitlyn said as she hugged Mitchie.

The rest of the week was busy preparing for final jam and the end of Camp. Mitchie was still way depressed because she missed her talks with Shane by the lake and Caitlyn usually went off for awhile by herself so she was alone again. She grabbed her things and went to sit down by the lake until she saw Shane and he saw her.

"I'm sorry I'll just go now," Mitchie said and Shane just nodded not saying a single word.

That night Mitchie watched Final Jam from beside the stage, staring at Shane thinking of how she missed talking with him. Peggy had just finished her solo song which surprised everyone and Brown was back on stage.

"And that's the end of Final Jam. Judges go off to do what you do best and judge," Brown said and that's when the music started in the background.

Brown went back to the side of the stage where he found Mitchie and Caitlyn standing there.

"You said the end of final jam and it's the end of final jam," Mitchie said with a hopeful smile.

"I was hoping you'd catch on. Go get'em poppet," Brown said as he left to talk with the judges.

Mitchie walked onto the stage with a small smile on her face.

_I've always been the kind of girl_

_That hid my face_

_So afraid to tell the world_

_What I've got to say_

_But I've had this dream_

_Bright inside of me_

_I'm gunna let it show_

_It's time to let you know…_

_To let you know_

_This is real this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed_

_To be now_

_Gunna let the light shine on me_

At that point in her song Shane turned towards her amazed. It had been Mitchie singing in that practice room. He grabbed the mic from his Uncle Brown and smiled. Mitchie the one person in this camp that was not after him for his fame but a real true friend.

_Now I've found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be _

_This is me_

_Do you know what it's like_

_To feel so in the dark_

_To dream about a life_

_Where you're the shining star_

_Even though it seems _

_Like it's too far away_

_I have to believe_

_In myself, it's the only way_

_This is real this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed_

_To be now_

_Gunna let the light shine on me_

_Now I've found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be _

_This is me_

Mitchie sung softer until she saw Shane walking toward her with a microphone in his hand.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need _

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_This is real this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed_

_To be now_

_Gunna let the light shine on me_

_Now I've found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be _

_This is me_

_This is me… this is me…_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_You're the voice I hear _

_Inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singin_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

They both stopped singing to thunderous applause and Shane kissed Mitchie's cheek and they both went back stage together.

"Mitchie we need to talk, how about a canoe ride later after final jam jam session," Shane asked her.

"I'd like that," Mitchie said knowing she had been forgiven for everything or so she hoped.

Shane smiled as he walked away to join his band mates to announce the results of Final Jam. When he met up with his brothers they were on the phone with the label who were ecstatic about the number Mitchie had performed, and they wanted her to come to L.A. with the guys as winners of final jam along with Caitlyn and Peggy.

"This is awesome boys when did you meet Mitchie? Is she the girl with the voice?" the label asked.

"I didn't know that Mitchie was the girl with the voice but I'm glad she is. She is the only girl I know that treats me for me and not someone famous. Would you mind if I started seeing her on a personal level?" Shane asked.

"Guys it sounds like Shane's got it bad," they said and agreed to let him do this after all with out him there would be no connect 3 and his brothers would do anything to see him happy.

After they had made the decision that Peggy would win Shane walked back out onto the stage with Brown only to be slightly disappointed that Mitchie wasn't there.

"This years winner of Final Jam is Margaret Dupree. Not only does she win the chance to record with my nephew Popstar sensation Shane Gray but she also wins a full paid scholarship for camp next summer," Brown announced and everyone was very happy for her.

"Next up is my favorite part of tonight's entertainment The Final Jam Jam Session. First up is my nephew Shane Gray," Brown announced before hopping off the stage and into the crowd.

_Every time I think I'm closer to the heart…_

_Of what it means to know just who I am_

_I think I've finally found a better place to start_

_But no one ever seems to understand_

_I need to try to get to where you are_

_Could it be you're not that far_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singin'_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you you're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you _

_You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find_

_To fix the puzzle that I see inside_

_Painting all my dreams the color of your smile_

_When I find you it will be alright_

_I need to try to get to where you are_

_Could it be you're not that far._

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singin'_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you you're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you _

_Been feeling lost can't find the words to say_

_Spending all my time stuck in yesterday_

_Where you are is where I wanna be_

_Oh next to you… and you next to me_

_Oh I need to find you… yeah_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singin'_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you you're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you _

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singin'_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you you're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you _

_Yeah I gotta find you_

Shane sang looking out into the crowd staring at Mitchie and she blushed.

"Next up in our Jam session is Mitchie Torres," Brown announced and Mitchie walked on stage.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But You sing to me over and over and over again_

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now you're my only hope

Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing  
And laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

I give You my destiny  
I'm giving You all of me  
I want Your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

Mitchie finished her song and was then joined by the rest of camp rock and staff and Shane grabbed her hand in his.

_Cause we rock_

_We rock_

_We rock on_

_We rock_

_We rock on_

_Come as you are_

_You're a superstar_

_World in your pocket_

_And you know it_

_You can feel the beat_

_Running through your feet_

_Hearts racing fast_

_You're rock and rollin_

_All that you need is the music_

_To take you to some other place_

_Where you know you belong_

_Raise your hands up in the air_

_And scream_

_We're finding our voice, following _

_Our dreams_

_Cause we rock, we rock_

_We rock _

_We rock on_

_Nobody in the world's gonna bring _

_Us down_

_The louder we go, the better _

_We sound_

_Cause we rock we rock_

_We rock we rock on_

They all continued the song and their final words to the audience were Camp Rock

Mitchie spent some time with her parents before her father left and her mother went back to the kitchen. She then nervously walked towards the docks to meet with Shane.

When she got there she found Shane there with a smile on his face.

"Shane," Mitchie said quickly.

"Hey Mitchie," Shane said.

"I know you had something to say Shane but hear me out first," Mitchie said and he nodded.

"Ever since my ex boyfriend cheated on me with my best friend to become popular in my place I became an outcast. I have exactly one friend back home and when I got here I wanted nothing more than to fit in because a part of me felt like I was good for nothing but being picked on. That lie I made was for the camp the me that you know the person I am when I'm with you is the real Mitchie Torres. Now I've said my peace and if you want nothing more to do with me then I understand," Mitchie said turning to leave.

As she turned to leave Shane grabbed her hand to stop her from leaving.

"Mitchie I know I was a jerk to you this past week but it kind of shocked me and I being an idiot believed Tess when she said you just lied to get to me. I should have known Tess was lying and I'm sorry. You're the only one here that likes me for the real me and not what I am. I am also sorry that I was so obsessed with finding the girl with the voice that I didn't see what was right in front of me. It took me a week to realize that I had fallen for a girl already not because she had a voice but for a girl who saw me as me and not what I was. I love you Mitchelle Torres will you be my girlfriend?" Shane asked her.

"I love you too Shane but we'll never see each other after tomorrow and I don't know if I could handle all those screaming fans all over you," Mitchie said.

"I'll visit often and fly you out to all of our concerts with VIP tickets. We'll text and email all the time. Please Mitchie I really want this to work," Shane said with a smile.

"Alright Shane I'll be your girlfriend I love you Shane Gray," Mitchie said.

"I love you as well Mitchie Torres," Shane said as he brought her into his lap and kissed her passionately.

They sat and talked the night away not wanting any of it to end, they wished time would stand still for them.

A while later Shane walked Mitchie back to her cabin and kissed her goodnight before anyone noticed he was there. Mitchie walked into her cabin with a huge smile on her face when she saw that Caitlyn was waiting for her.

Shane walked back his cabin with a smile on his face. The tour didn't start until January and he had talked Connie into letting Mitchie come with them but the four months with out her would be torture. He knew it had to be done so he bought her a phone that would be billed to him so that they could talk to each other all the time.

"Hey Shane what's up man?" Nate asked him.

"She said yes Nate but four months with out her with me is going to be pure hell. She's completely amazing," Shane said with a sad smile.

"Didn't they tell you?" Nate asked him.

"Tell me what?" Shane asked nervously.

"Well the label made a deal with a school in Mitchie's neighborhood to help with the winter talent show and we'll be staying in her guest house," Nate said.

Shane looked at his brother's in shock, "Thanks guys," he said.

"No problem bro, Jase and I would do anything to keep you happy," Nate said hugging his brother.

Shane fell asleep on the couch that night with a smile on his face.

The next day was full of tears, as Mitchie was sad to leave camp behind but most of all she didn't want to leave Shane behind and go back to being non existent.

A/N four of the songs In this chapter belongs to Camp Rock soundtrack and the other is Only Hope by Mandy Moore.


	2. Back To School

Chapter 2: Back to School

Chapter 2: Back to School

A/N the following are things related to the story you need to know:

** Text** _songs _ "spoken"

**Mitchie call me. I need to talk to you. Miss you.' S.G.** Sitting in the middle of homeroom on the first day and already Mitchie received a text, as her phone vibrated in her pocket. Under her desk she flipped open her phone and smiled when she read Shane's text. **Shane I'm in class. I'll talk to you on my lunch; promise. M.T. **

"Hey Mitchie whose S.G.?" Sierra asked he friend.

"Uh I'll tell you later but not in front of the class," Mitchie said in reply to her friend's question.

At that moment the teacher came into the room with a girl following her and the class immediately stopped talking.

"Class today we have a new student joining us her name is Caitlyn Gellar please make her feel welcome," Miss Moore said.

Mitchie's head immediately shot up and gasped, "OMG Caitlyn over here," Mitchie motioned to the empty seat beside her.

"Mitchie," Caitlyn yelled running to her friend to sit down beside her.

"You too know each other Miss. Gellar even though you moved here from New York?" Miss. Moore asked.

"We met and became good friends at Camp this summer," Caitlyn said.

"Which camp it sounds like fun?" Miss. Moore asked them.

"Camp Rock," Mitchie and Caitlyn said at the same time.

"Well since this is homeroom I'd like the two of you to show us something you did at camp this summer," Miss. Moore told the girls.

Mitchie and Caitlyn smiled as Caitlyn pulled out her laptop and set it up with the mix they had made for This Is Me.

"Caitlyn mixes and this is her mix to one of my own songs," Mitchie said nodding to Caitlyn to start the mix.

_I've always been the kind of girl_

_That hid my face _

_So afraid to tell the world _

_What I've got to say_

_But I have this dream_

_Bright inside of me_

_I'm gunna let it show _

_It's time to let you know_

_To let you know…_

_This is real this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed_

_To be now_

_Gunna let the light shine on me_

_Now I've found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

_Do you know what it's like_

_To feel so in the dark_

_To dream about a life_

_Where you're the shinning star_

_Even though it seems_

_Like its too far away_

_I have to believe_

_In myself it's the only wayyy_

_This is real this is me _

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed _

_To be now _

_Gunna let the light shine on me_

_Now I've found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is meeeee_

Everyone in the room clapped and some of the more popular girls were speechless and very jealous.

"That was amazing! Good job girls." Miss Moore said with a smile.

At that moment the lunch bell rang.

"Caitlyn this is my friend Sierra, Sierra this is Caitlyn. Could you excuse me for a minute I have to make a phone call," Mitchie said as she stepped away from them after receiving nod's from her two friends.

(Telephone Rings)

"Hello," Shane said as he picked up his phone.

"Hey Rock star how's your day going?" Mitchie asked.

"Alright I guess, I miss you tho Mitch. The guys and I are helping out in a school for their music program's winter talent show," Shane said with a smile.

"That's awesome. Well I have to go and eat lunch. I promise I'd call," Mitchie said.

"Alright I'll talk to you later, I love you Mitchie," Shane said.

"Love you too Rock star," Mitchie said and they both hung up. Mitchie then turned to go and rejoin the girls.

When Mitchie got closer to them Caitlyn decided to speak up.

"So Mitchie did you get your Shane fix?" Caitlyn asked a little too loud.

"Caitlyn not here, no one knows yet as we haven't gone public," Mitchie said and now Sierra was really confused.

"Guys what are you talking about? Who's Shane?" Sierra asked.

"Sierra I promise I will answer all your questions about camp Rock at my house after school. Please be patient with me," Mitchie asked her long time best friend.

"Of course Mitchie, but I want all the details. I have to go to Math now I'll see you both after school let me know how music goes," Sierra said grabbing her books and headed to class.

For Mitchie the rest of day went by so quickly that she forgot all about the music programs special event talent show. When she got home with her two friends her parents weren't home so they went up to her room to talk about Camp Rock.

"Well go on Sierra I know you have a ton of questions," Caitlyn said with a smile.

"Alright what happened at Camp Rock this summer? Who's Shane?" Sierra asked in rapid succession.

"Well I became friends with a snob by the name of Tess Tyler by telling her my mom worked for Hot Tunes China. This immediately got me into her group, I knew it wasn't right to lie but I really wanted to be popular for a change. I was working in the kitchen with my mom when Shane Gray came in so I threw flour on my face and yelled at him for being such a selfish jerk. As camp progressed me and Shane became close friends and then when Tess let my secret slip he wouldn't talk to me at all. Then I became friends with Caitlyn and we began practicing for final jam, and Tess felt threatened so she framed us for stealing her bracelet. So Brown told us we couldn't participate in final jam until it was over. So when it was over I sang the song I sang in class this morning. Shane jumped in and started singing with me after he realized I was the girl with the voice he had been searching for," Mitchie said and Sierra smiled at her amazing story.

"What happened after final jam? Come on girl I want details," Sierra said anxiously which made both Caitlyn and Mitchie giggle.

"Well Shane asked me to go on one of our evening canoe rides and that's when I told him the truth, and I turned to leave when he grabbed my arm and told me had feelings for me and asked me to be his girlfriend. I said yes and now I miss him so much," Mitchie said with a sigh.

"Awww that's why you couldn't say anything at school you haven't gone public yet. Well you're secret is safe with me hun," Sierra said hugging Mitchie.

The girls decided to watch a movie called Raise your Voice which made Mitchie even more depressed about not being able to see Shane. They all fell asleep there in her room while she text Shane goodnight and fell asleep herself.

Two weeks went by and Mitchie talked to Shane at least twice a day not including texting him constantly. Shane still hadn't told Mitchie about him coming there that night and it was getting harder to keep it a surprise because he could tell their time apart was taking a toll on her.

Mitchie couldn't wait for the weekend because she was going to have a jam session at Caitlyn's house who turns out lived next door, and Caitlyn's parents loved Mitchie and vice versa. Since on Friday's they only had a half day at school they got to Caitlyn's place earlier then expected and set up to record a new song.

"Cait what song did you want to work on today?" Mitchie asked.

"The power of love," Caitlyn said and Mitchie smiled as that was one she had been working on recently just hadn't had time to sing it yet.

_There comes a time_

_Where you face the toughest of fights_

_Searching for a sign_

_Lost in the darkest of nights_

_The wind blows so cold_

_Standing alone before the battle's begun_

_But deep in your soul the future unfolds_

_As bright as the reason for sun_

_You've got to believe in the power of love_

_You've got to believe in the power of love_

_The power of love_

_Blazing Emotion,  
There's a light that glows from your heart,  
It's a chain reaction,  
And nothing will keep us apart,  
Stand by my side,  
There's nothing to hide,  
Together we'll fight till the end,  
Take hold of my hand,  
And you'll understand,  
What it trully means to be friends._

You've got to believe,  
(You've got to believe)  
In the Power of Love  
You've got to believe,  
(You've got to believe)  
In the Power of Love,  
It gives meaning to each moment,  
It's what our hearts are all made of,  
You've got to believe,  
(You've got to believe)  
In the Power of Love,  
The Power of Love.

You've got to believe,  
(You've got to believe)  
In the Power of Love,  
You've got to believe,  
(You've got to believe)  
In the Power of Love,  
It gives meaning to each moment,  
It's what our hearts are all made of,  
(Just look inside)  
You've got to believe,  
(You've got to believe)  
In the Power of Love,  
The Power of Love.

"That was awesome Mitchie," Caitlyn said.

"Thanks hold on my phone is ringing," Mitchie said stepping out of the garage to answer her phone.

"Hello," Mitchie said.

"Dinner's almost ready and we have guests arriving soon so I can't let you stay at Caitlyn's tonight. Sorry," Connie Torres said to her daughter.

"Alright mom I'll be home I just finished recording another song with Caitlyn," Mitchie said.

"Mitchie what's up?" Caitlyn asked as soon as her friend came back into the garage.

"I can't stay tonight I got to get home apparently I have company coming so my mom wants me to clean my room. So I got to go we're still on for the mall tomorrow right?" Mitchie asked Caitlyn as she packed up her bag to go home.

"Of course I'll see you tomorrow Mitch," Caitlyn said with a smile.

"Alright bye Cait," Mitchie said.

When Mitchie walked in the door of her home it was spotless and she smelled the famous Torres burgers being made from the kitchen.

"Mitchie is that you?" Connie yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah mom I'm gunna go clean my room and take a nice bath before dinner," Mitchie yelled dashing to her room.

An few hours later Mitchie was busy setting the table for dinner when door bell rang and her mother went to open the door.

"Mitchie there's someone here to see you," Connie yelled to her daughter. Shane, Nate and Jason knew she still hadn't told her they would be staying there for awhile.

Mitchie came to the door and her jaw dropped because there standing on her steps was her boyfriend and his brothers with lots of luggage behind them.

"Shane," Mitchie yelled and leapt into his arms.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked them.

"You're mom's letting us use the guest house while we help out a school around here. I missed you so much Mitchie," Shane said holding her tightly to him.

"Me too. Mom I'm gunna take the guys to the guest house then we'll be in for dinner," Mitchie yelled to her mother. She took Shane's hand and had them follow her to the guest house where they would be staying for their stay here.

Mitchie was helping Shane unpack his things when he began to ask her questions she knew were going to come eventually.

"So have you told anyone about us yet?" Shane asked not really wanting to keep their relationship a secret anymore.

"Only my best friend Sierra and my next door neighbor," Mitchie said with a smile.

"Are you afraid to tell people about us Mitch?" Shane asked her making her sit on the bed next to him.

"No of course not. You don't understand Shane before I came to camp I had exactly one friend here. No one would believe me if I told them I was dating the hottest Rock star of the year. At the beginning of high school I had a great group of friends, I was popular but then my boyfriend cheated on me with my best friend and made me an outcast." Mitchie said tears springing to her eyes.

Shane wrapped her in his arms and sighed, "You know you always have me and my brothers right?" he asked her.

"I know. I just need time to think about how to tell people around here," Mitchie said with a teary smile.

"Well what if I told you I could pick you up from school, kiss you and let the world know you're mine?" Shane asked and Mitchie laughed.

"I love you rock star," Mitchie said.

"I love you too angel," Shane said as they kissed but they were interrupted by his brothers coming into the room.

"So Mitchie what's for dinner?" Jason asked quickly.

"What do you guys think? What is Shane's new favorite from camp?" Mitchie asked them.

"Torres burgers," they both yelled as they all dashed to house for dinner.

While they were eating dinner Nate received a text from someone. **Hey Nate, I miss you, C.G.**

"Who's C.G.?" Mitchie asked him as she had saw the text.

"My girlfriend," Nate replied quietly.

"WHAT?" Shane, Jason and Mitchie yelled all at once.

"Spill Nate you've been holding out on your own brothers," Shane said, "This texting started right after you finished helping Uncle Brown at camp rock last year," he also said.

"OMG I'M GUNNA KILL HER FOR NOT TELLING ME. CAITLYN GELLAR AM I RIGHT NATE?" Mitchie asked yelling at him and Nate replied with a nodd.

"Why didn't you tell us Nate? We're you're brothers," Jason asked him slightly hurt at his younger brothers actions.

"We haven't made it public no one knows about it. I respect and lover too much to tell anyone. She wants this kept private and until she says other wise it stays that way," Nate said.

"Boy do I have a surprise then for you Nate Gray," Mitchie said with a smirk. She grabbed Nate's hand and pushed him out the door. Shane and Jason sat there flabbergasted but they went on eating their dinner.

Mitchie went over to her neighbor's house and told Nate to stand around the side as she knocked on the door. Caitlyn's mother answered the door and smiled at Mitchie.

"Is she home Mrs. Gellar?" Mitchie asked with a wide smile on her face and noticed Nate hadn't heard her either.

Moment later Caitlyn came to the door, "Mitchie I thought you had company so what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Come out side for a minute," Mitchie said moving away from the door and smiled as Caitlyn followed her to the side of her house.

When she saw Nate she gasped as did he, "Nate what are you doing here?" Caitlyn asked him.

"We're staying at Mitchie's because we're helping out with a school around here," Nate replied.

"Guys let's go back to my house mom has made dessert," Mitchie said with a smile.

Shane was waiting in the hall for them to come back and it shocked him to see Caitlyn walk through the door with them.

"You two have a lot of explaining to do," Mitchie said as they sat down to eat dessert.

A/N

The song in this chapter is from an episode in Sailor Moon singer unknown.


	3. Nate and Caitlyn's Story

Chapter 3: Nate and Caitlyn's Story

Chapter 3: Nate and Caitlyn's Story

That night while Mitchie's parents were asleep the girls met the guys down in the guest house to listen to Nate and Caitlyn's story on how they became a couple.

"It was my first year at Camp Rock and I met Tess Tyler. She said some horrible things to me and I ended up crying the one day and Nate heard me down by the lake," Caitlyn began.

FLASHBACK

"Hey are you alright?" Nate asked the young girl he approached.

"I just want to be alone. You're famous go hang out with someone famous," Caitlyn said snappily.

"Just so you know not all famous people are snobs like Tess Tyler," Nate said walking away.

END FB

"I was completely stunned so the next morning I went to apologize," Caitlyn said.

FB

"Nate I want to apologize for my behaviour down at the lake yesterday. I'm sorry I snapped at you, but Tess had really gotten to me and I was obviously not in a good mood," Caitlyn said.

"It's alright I knew you were upset with Tess she was bragging about it after wards. You can't listen to her or she'll rule your life," Nate said.

"Thanks I'll heed your advice, by the way my name's Caitlyn," Caitlyn said and began to walk away when Nate stopped her.

"Would you like to go for a swim?" Nate asked her.

"Well I kind of have a class this afternoon but tomorrow would be great. Meet me here after lunch?" Caitlyn asked.

"It's a date," Nate said and watched as Caitlyn walked away towards her cabin.

END FB

"So that night all I could think about was my date with Nate," Caitlyn said leaning into Nate's embrace.

"After that swim we had a very long talk and a couple days later I asked her to be my girlfriend," Nate said.

"Yeah and it was at my insistence that we keep it a secret until we were ready to tell everyone," Caitlyn said, "I wanted it to be secret because I don't like being in the public image I'm a very private person. I hope you guys are o.k. with this because I love Nate with all my heart."

"Wrong, no it's perfect," Mitchie said leaning into Shane's side.

"Mitchie we should go to bed. Your mom will be mad if we're out here in the morning," Caitlyn said kissing Nate's cheek who in turn smiled.

"You're right. Goodnight Nate, Jason. I love you Shane," Mitchie said kissing him goodnight. They both left the guest house and returned to Mitchie's room to sleep.

The next day Mitchie and Caitlyn brought the guys to their little studio they set up in Cait's garage but they could only watch.

"What song shall we do?" Mitchie said tossing her song book to Caitlyn who flipped through it.

"How about we start working on My Only Love?" Caitlyn asked Mitchie who smirked.

"But it's not finished yet," Mitchie said but gave up because Caitlyn was insisting they do that song.

_Deep in my soul,  
a love so strong,  
it takes control.  
Now we both know.  
The secrets bared,  
The feelings shown.  
Driven far apart,  
I make a wish on a shooting star._

Chorus:

There will come a day,  
Somewhere far away,  
In your arms I'll stay,  
My only love.  
Even though you're gone,  
Love will still live on,  
The feeling is so strong,  
My only love, my only love.

"Like I said it's not finished yet," Mitchie said.

"That was still amazing," the guys all said.

"What else have you two done since Camp finished?" Nate asked curious to find out.

"Caitlyn turn on the one we just finished," Mitchie said so Caitlyn set up her laptop and played the Power of Love.

_There comes a time_

_Where you face the toughest of fights_

_Searching for a sign_

_Lost in the darkest of nights_

_The wind blows so cold_

_Standing alone before the battle's begun_

_But deep in your soul the future unfolds_

_As bright as the reason for sun_

_You've got to believe in the power of love_

_You've got to believe in the power of love_

_The power of love_

_Blazing Emotion,  
There's a light that glows from your heart,  
It's a chain reaction,  
And nothing will keep us apart,  
Stand by my side,  
There's nothing to hide,  
Together we'll fight till the end,  
Take hold of my hand,  
And you'll understand,  
What it trully means to be friends._

You've got to believe,  
(You've got to believe)  
In the Power of Love  
You've got to believe,  
(You've got to believe)  
In the Power of Love,  
It gives meaning to each moment,  
It's what our hearts are all made of,  
You've got to believe,  
(You've got to believe)  
In the Power of Love,  
The Power of Love.

You've got to believe,  
(You've got to believe)  
In the Power of Love,  
You've got to believe,  
(You've got to believe)  
In the Power of Love,  
It gives meaning to each moment,  
It's what our hearts are all made of,  
(Just look inside)  
You've got to believe,  
(You've got to believe)  
In the Power of Love,  
The Power of Love.

"You and Caitlyn make an amazing pair," Shane said kissing Mitchie's cheek.

"Thanks are you ready to go to the mall Caitlyn?" Mitchie asked her friend with a grin on her face.

"The mall?" Shane, Nate and Jason groaned.

"It's not that bad, I enjoy walking around the mall me and Sierra used to go every weekend. We like to laugh at the people running around shopping." Mitchie said and Caitlyn started to laugh.

"But Mitchie anywhere we go we'll be noticed and there's no way to keep our relationship a secret," Shane said.

"Weren't you the one last night asking me if I was afraid to tell people about us. Well I'm not and I'm damn well ready to go to the mall with my friends if you don't want to go with me Shane fine stay here," Mitchie said walking away from him angrily.

"Damn," Shane said.

"Mitchie wait!" Caitlyn yelled but Mitchie slammed the door to her house before anyone could stop her.

"She's right I did say that last night. I just don't like dealing with screaming fans," Shane said.

"Dude you better fix this. Cause that girl in there is the best thing that has ever walked into your life Shane," Jason said much to the others shock.

"Your right Jase, guys you know that thing we got her with the Label for coming on tour with us bring that around front," Shane said dashing to the Torres house to hopefully calm Mitchie down.

(Knock, Knock)

"Go away," Mitchie yelled through the door.

"Mitchie come on open the door. I do want the world to know about us, you're the best thing that has happened to me since we started Connect 3," Shane said.

"Then why won't you come with us to the mall. My friend Sierra wants nothing more than to meet you. When I told her about us she was extatic because she could see how happy I am. Normally I walk around this city with a downcast look, but not anymore cause just maybe you're the best thing to happen in my life too Shane," Mitchie said as she opened the door.

"Mitchie it's not that easy for me to walk around the mall like a normal person, I don't like subjecting the people I care about to crazy fans," Shane said.

"Maybe I want that Shane, maybe I want to be apart of that life with you," Mitchie said grasping his hand.

"Mitchie I love you so much," Shane said bringing her into his arms.

"I love you too Shane and as soon as the public knows the more I can snap at those girls who want to hang all over you just because your famous." Mitchie said laughing.

"You are truly amazing," he whispered in her hair as he kissed along her neck only to stop at the hidden chain around her neck.

"What's this?" Shane asked.

"It's my purity ring," Mitchie said with a small smile.

"I know that but why isn't it on your finger. I wear mine as does Nate and Jason and even though we may get public scrutiny for it but we don't let that stop us." Shane said.

"Remember when I told you about my ex well there was circumstances why he cheated on me. I wasn't forth coming with getting physical and when I told him about my promise to myself he laughed in my face, so from then on I kept it hidden," Mitchie said tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh Mitchie come on let's go to the mall so my tough gal can protect me," Shane said laughing but not before he slipped her purity ring back on her finger.

"Thanks Shane, you really are amazing," Mitchie said kissing him.

"Now there is a small surprise for you outside so come on," Shane said leading her downstairs and outside.

Shane grinned as Mitchie ran towards the car with a huge smile on her face.

"You guys own a convertible. Now whose holding out on whom Shane," Mitchie said.

"We don't," Shane said simply throwing her the keys to the car.

"No way," Mitchie yelled.

"It's from the label and us because you agreed to come on tour. The entire car is paid for as well as your insurance, it's all being paid for by the label, they insisted because they did it for all of us," Shane said as she stared open mouth at them.

"Thanks guys," Mitchie said giving Nate and Jason hugs and then grabbed Shane and kissed him fully and soundly.

"Well guys let's go," Mitchie said getting into the front seat, Shane took the passenger seat while the others got into the back while Rob drove behind them on his bike.

Minutes passed in silence before Mitchie's favorite song came on and she blasted the music so she could sing.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Surpressed by all my childish fears_

_If you have to leave I'd wish that you would just leave_

_Cause you're presence still lingers and it won't _

_Leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal this pain is just too real_

_There's just to much that time can not erase_

_And you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_You still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal this pain is just too real_

_There's just to much that time can not erase_

_And you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_You still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that your gone_

_But though you're stil with me_

_I've been alone all alone_

_You cried I'd wipe all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your childish fears_

_I held your hands through all of these years_

_You stil have all of me…of me… of me_

"I love that song," Mitchie said tears running down her face.

"Mitchie what's wrong?" Shane asked as Mitchie pulled into a parking space not looking at anyone.

"A couple of years ago after the stuff with my ex happened my older sister was on her way home from university when the plane went down. It was really hard on my mom and dad but it was hardest on me or so they said," Mitchie said.

Shane pulled her over into his arms while she collected herself.

"I'm sorry its just that song always makes me cry, its hard sometimes especially since it was almost Christmas time," Mitchie said, "I'm alright, come on we have a lot of shopping to do and Sierra was meeting us at the doors."

The others hugged Mitchie as they walked into the mall they spotted Sierra standing there waiting.

"Sierra," Mitchie yelled with a smile running to greet her best friend.

"Hey Mitchie, Caitlyn and oh my you all are definitely Shane, Nate and Jason," Sierra said quietly.

"Yes that we are," Jason said.

There afternoon wore on as Mitchie, Caitlyn and Sierra walked around the mall with the guys trying to keep a low profile as they were with the hottest band of the year. They went purely unoticed until they met up with Kelly Tyler.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? Let me see Itchie and her two sidekicks," Kelly said as they came out of LaSenza where the guys were waiting for them outside.

"Hey leave her alone," Shane said walking up to the girls and wrapping his arms around Mitchie and Nate did the same with Caitlyn.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Kelly said not recogninzing Shane underneath the ball cap and sunglasses.

Shane took off his sunglasses and hat which made Kelly's face light up.

"OH MY GOD YOUR SHANE GRAY," Kelly yelled.

"Leave Mitchie alone," Shane said.

"What could you possibly see in a girl like that when you could have someone like me?" Kelly said but didn't get too far because a lot of people had heard her shout that he was here.

"Cause she sees the real me, not money me," Shane said.

"Guys we gotta go, now," Rob said as he ducked them into a store where they could wait it out quietly although that didn't happen because Kelly made even more trouble by telling fans where they were so the manager of the store they were in snuck them out the back door of their store.

"Thank you so much," Shane said.

"No problem, now Mitchie is finally happy its good to see her smile again," Mike said with a smile.

"Thanks Mike you're a life saver," Mitchie said hugging the older man.

When they got back to her car Sierra almost fainted at the car.

"I'll explain later Sierra," Mitchie said tearing up once more.

"What's wrong angel? Was it Kelly just ignore her? Who was the guy and how does he know you?" Shane asked concerned but also a little jealous.

"No it wasn't what Kelly said it's Mike," Mitchie said.

"What about him?" Nate asked curiously but Mitchie didn't think she could tell them so she nodded to Sierra and she took over.

"Mitchie are you alright to drive?" Sierra asked concerned.

"I'm good just explain it to them please I just can't," Mitchie said sadly.

"Well when they found Lacey's body on the plane in the water, she had a wedding ring on her finger and a picture of a little girl in her wallet. They also found Mike's work number in her phone.

It turns out that Lacey met Mike in her first year and after graduation they married. A year before the accident she had had a little girl named Mikayla. Mike was working that day and flew out the next morning with Mikayla they've been living here ever since," Sierra said.

"So Shane you have nothing to worry about, he's my brother in law," Mitchie said, "and tonight you'll get to meet Mikayla and Mike in more of a personal way."

"I wasn't worried Mitchie I'm just making sure you're o.k. You've had a very emotional day," Shane said rubbing her arms as they left the mall.

"I'm alright Shane really," Mitchie said with a smile.

When they got back home they helped Caitlyn bring her things to her home, while Sierra brought hers up to Mitchie's room.

"Mom we need to talk," Mitchie said walking into the kitchen.

"What's wrong sweetie where's the guys?" Connie asked.

"Oh they're at Caitlyn's with Sierra showing her the music set up we have in the grage they'll be in soon. I just told Shane, Nate and Jason about Lacey, I heard the song immortal on the radio and burst out crying, and then we ran into Mike trying to get away from screaming fans at the mall. Is it true they're coming for dinner later?" Mitchie asked her mother.

"Yeah honey Mikayla misses you," Connie said.

"Oh I'm gunna go lye down for a bit, tell Shane when he comes in," Mitchie said as she ran up to her room to lay down.

She had a picture of her sister on her bedside table and cltched it to her chest while falling fast asleep.

Meanwhile down in Caitlyn's garage Shane, Nate and Jason had agreed to sing one of their songs for Caitlyn and Sierra who was absolutely extatic. They didn't realize right away that Mitchie hadn't come back out yet.

"Hey guys where's Mitchie?" Shane asked as they were setting up.

"I guess still talking to her mother," Caitlyn said.

"Alright, ready guys," Caitlyn asked.

"Of course," they said.

_Turn on that radio  
As loud as it can go  
Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground  
Say goodbye to all my fears  
One good song, they disappear  
And nothin' in the world can bring me down_

Hand clappin'  
Hip shakin'  
Heart breakin'  
There's no fakin'  
What you feel  
When you're right at home, yeah

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it  
Everyday and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no, no  
I just wanna play my music  
(Woo! )  
(Music)

Got my six string on my back  
Don't need anything but that  
Everythin' I want is here with me  
So forget that fancy car  
I don't need to go that far  
What's driving me is following my dreams, yeah

Hand clappin'  
Earth shakin'  
Heart breakin'  
There's no fakin'  
What you feel  
When you're on a roll, yeah

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it  
Everyday and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no, no  
I just wanna play my music  
I just wanna play my music

Can't imagine what it'd be like  
Without the sound of all my heroes  
Singin' all my favorite songs  
So I can sing along

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it  
Everyday and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no, no  
I just wanna play my music

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it  
Everyday and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no, no  
I just wanna play my music  
All night long  
YEAH!

"That was awesome thanks," Sierra said.

"You guys have fun out here some more. I'm gunna go make sure Mitchie's alright after the day she had," Shane said and the others nodded.

Jason and Sierra sat down to talk about academics and animals which shocked Nate to no end. Nate and Caitlyn sat down with her laptop to look over some of the other things she had on her computer.

Shane ran into the house and into the kitchen where he found Connie alone.

"Where's Mitchie Connie?" Shane asked quickly.

"Upstairs in her room. Shane she'll need you more then ever come Christmas time, she normally gets really depressed and she shuts herself off from the world. She becomes a shell, her and Lacey were practically inseperable she would go to the college and visit, or Lacey would come home and spend days with her," Connie said.

"I understand, Connie just know that I love your daughter more than anything else in the world." Shane said and Connie nodded. Shane hugged her and went to see Mitchie upstairs.

When he walked into her room he found her asleep with something clutched to her chest and tear stains on her pillow. Seeing her like that brought him to his knees, he hated to see her hurting and wished he could do everything in the world to see her happy once more. He laid down on the bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her just watching her sleep.

An hour or two later the others came into the house and helped Connie with dinner not wanting to disturb Mitchie and Shane. Connie told them everything that had happened and they understood that they really just needed time to be alone. The door opened and Steve Torres came in carrying a little girl of three and Mike came in behind them.

"Connie I'm home and I brought guests," Steve said coming into the kitchen where he found everyone helping Connie in the kitchen, everyone except for Mitchie.

"Steve, Mike, Mikayla meet Nate and Jason Gray, Caitlyn Gellar and you both know Sierra," Connie said.

"Where's that gorgeous daughter of mine?" Steve asked in concern.

"Mike, Mikayla make yourselves at home, the kids will help you with anything you need," Connie said ushering her husband upstairs.

When she brought him upstairs she showed him Mitchie and Shane and he cringed when he saw the picture she was clutching, Shane notice them and nodded to them.

"Not again Connie, why is she going through this again its been three years," Steve said.

"You know she was awfully close to Lacey and it utterly destroyed her when she saw the plane go down," Connie said.

"He's good to her isn't he?" Steve said changing the subject.

"Yeah he truly loves her Steve," Connie said and Steve smiled.

"Come dear leave them be. Mikayla will be upset but from what you've told me Mitchie had a rough day today," Steve said with a sad smile walking with his wife back downstairs.

Shane decided to wake Mitchie for dinner a little while later before he could do that Mike walked into the room.

"Is she alright?" Mike asked playing with his wedding ring.

"She will be I think," Shane said.

"Shane.." Mitchie said groggily as she woke up.

"Yeah angel its me," Shane said kissing the top of her head.

"Mitchie can we talk about it, it will help you feel better," Mike said and that's when Mitchie noticed that there was some more company here.

"No I'm alright really now where's my neice?" Mitchie said pushing things deep down once again.

"Don't do this Mitchie its not healthy," Shane said hugging her to him.

"I don't want to do this, not now, I only get to see my niece once in a while." Mitchie said trying to move from Shane's arms and avoided looking at Mike.

"She's downstairs I think she was shocked about seeing Nate and Jason here," Mike said.

Mitchie immediately walked out of the room and downstairs. Shane sighed before getting up himself.

"She hates me," Mike said.

"No she just misses her sister, it has nothing to do with you," Shane said following his girlfriend down the stairs and into the living room.

Mike picked up the picture of Lacey and Mitchie at her grade eight graduation and smiled. He put the picture back on the mini table before going back down stairs.

"Shane meet Mikayla, Mikayla Shane," Mitchie said introducing Shane to her niece who looked exactly like her mother.

"Aunty Mitchie why are your eyes all red? Were you crying?" Mikayla asked.

"yeah Squirt I was, I just really miss your mother," Mitchie said and Mikayla walked out of Shane's arms and hugged her aunt.

The night wore on and Mikayla fell asleep in Mitchie's lap who was sitting in front of Shane with her head on his shoulder. Someone brought them out of their moment with a bright flash of a camera.

"Hey Mom, have you decided on the question I asked you earlier it would really help me sleep more," Mitchie asked.

"Your father and I think it would be best for you if Shane slept with you to get sleep, we know you're both loyal to your vows on purity so we agreed," Connie said.

Shane smiled this was the only way he could think of to help the beautiful angel in his arms.

"Mike she's out like a light why don't you take her up to the guest room, stay here for the night." Connie said to her son in law who nodded in agreement.

"Angel let me take Mikayla up while you guys talk," Shane said with a smile.

"Will you come back down, I don't think I can do this with out you," Mitchie asked him.

"Of course," Shane said, Nate and Jason smiled at their brother.

"Well we're gunna head to be too then," Nate and Jason said.

"Goodnight all," they chorused, "Goodnight Shane," they said seperately.

"Goodnight guys," Shane said along with everyone else.

Sierra and Caitlyn had gone to her house a while ago deciding to give the family a little bit of space. Mitchie apologized to them as she helped take her bags across to Caitlyn's.

Shane walked up the stairs with the little girl in his arms and tucked her into bed just like he used to do with Kenney his little brother when he's at home. He then walked back downstairs and pulled Mitchie into his lap for support.


	4. Mitchie's Story

Chapter 4: Mitchie's Story

Chapter 4: Mitchie's Story

Mitchie watched as her parents looked from Mike to her and back again trying to figure out which one would speak first and Shane could see her nervousness.

"You don't have to do this right now angel," Shane whispered into her ears but she nodded anyways and decided she had better get this over with.

"You all now I was closer to Lacey than anybody, she was my sister. When I saw her plane crash into that water it felt like my heart being ripped out of my chest. I loved my sister so much but what I have never told anybody before now was that I knew something no one else did about Lacey. She called me the day before her flight in tears when I asked her what was up she said she had just found out from her doctor that she was pregnant again. I was so happy for her, I told her that I wouldn't tell anyone until she had the chance to tell everyone herself. When her plane went down and they brought us her body it was the hardest secret I ever had to keep, that's why every year I become depressed and with drawn," Mitchie said.

By the time she finished explaining everyone in the room had tears in their eyes but Mitchie was crying freely once again and Shane just sat there and held her close to him.

"WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL US?" Mike yelled at Mitchie, he jumped out of her seat, pulled her out of Shane's hold and started to shake her, "WHY?"

"Mitchie," Shane said immediately getting up from his spot on the ground. He punched Mike in the face and he wrapped Mitchie in his arms for support because she was shaking so hard.

"Mike, she wanted to surprise you all I couldn't not when we were all grieving for a daughter, a sister a wife, it would have torn this family further apart because you'd all hate me for telling you for being the first and only one to know. I kept this to myself until I couldn't anymore," Mitchie explained.

"Shane take Mitchie upstairs to bed she's had a very trying day today," Connie said hugging her daughter to her, "No matter what Mitchie no one would have hated you, you and Lacey told each other everything and you did what she trusted you to do.'

"Thanks Mom," Mitchie said before following Shane upstairs to bed.

When they got up there she immediately felt Shane's arms come around her and they fell fast asleep on the bed.

Mitchie had the best sleep that night that she had had in awhile. When she woke up the next morning she quietly gathered her things up and walked into her private bathroom where she took a shower and got ready to face the world.

Shane woke up no long after and realized Mitchie wasn't beside him but he could hear the water running in the shower so he lied there some more. Today he wanted to do something special for her to help her cheer up back into the girl he knew at camp. He decided to leave a note on her pillow while she went next door to talk to Caitlyn and Sierra.

Mitchie came out of the shower dressed and her wet hair in a towel she noticed Shane wasn't there but there was a folded note on her bed.

_Mitchie,_

_I love you more than anything, I had something to do this morning but I'll be back by lunch meet me at the park. _

_Love Shane_

Mitchie smiled as she went downstairs she felt a pair of hands encircle her legs and noticed that Mikayla was up pretty early too.

"Hey squirt, where's your daddy huh?" Mitchie asked her still wary of Mike's reaction to her story last night but she felt a load better as if this huge burden was lifted from her shoulder's.

"He's sleepin," Mikayla said.

"Oh how about I take you out for breakfast huh?" Mitchie said with a smile.

"Yay," Mikayla yelled.

"Just let me go and tell my mom who is in the kitchen by the smell coming from in there alright?" Mitchie said and Mikayla followed her aunt into the kitchen.

"Morning girls, Mitchie honey how did you sleep?" Connie asked her daughter.

"Amazing actually, I felt so safe and at peace something I haven't felt in three years," Mitchie said and Connie smiled.

"That's great honey," Connie said.

"Mom I'm gunna take Mikayla out for breakfast alright?" Mitchie asked her mother.

"Sure sweetie I'll tell Mike when he gets up," Connie said and Mikayla smiled.

"Alright let's go do our hair and get out of here squirt," Mitchie said and Mikayla jumped into her aunt's arms as they went back upstairs to get ready.

Meanwhile Shane had grabbed the girls and they were all currently in the guest house talking with Nate and Jason.

"Guys what do you think I should do to help Mitchie cheer up a bit?" Shane asked his brothers and friends.

"I think you should take her out somewhere maybe on a picnic," Caitlyn and Sierra suggested and Shane nodded.

"Thanks guys I'm gunna go talk to Connie and see what we can do about that," Shane said with a wide smile on his face as he left.

"He certainly will do anything to make Mitchie happy again," Nate said with a grin.

Shane walked into the kitchen to find Connie in the kitchen working on cookies and brownies.

"Good morning Shane," Connie said with a smile.

"Morning Connie could you help me make a picnic lunch for Mitchie?" Shane asked.

"Of course you leave the food to me, go before she comes down with Mikayla. That way you can get everything done by the time she comes back from breakfast," Connie said.

"Thanks," Shane yelled running back out the door where he approached Rob.

"Hey Rob we have something to do this morning if you're up to it?" Shane asked the bodyguard.

"What's up Shane?" Rob asked him.

"Let's go to the store and I'll explain on the way," Shane said getting into the car as Rob did the same. Shane explained as they drove away what he waned to do this afternoon and Rob agreed to stand near by.

"You ready squirt, let's go get some breakfast," Mitchie said to the young girl beside her.

"Let's go Aunty," Mikayla said with a wide smile on her face, because her aunty was happy once again.

Mitchie unbuckled the booster seat in her uncles car and put it in hers, where she buckled Mikayla into the back seat and then got into her seat. She put her CD of the songs she recorded with Caitlyn into the player to play her favorite one.

_I've always been the type of girl_

_That hid my face_

_So afraid to tell the world_

_What I've got to say_

_But I've had this dream_

_Bright inside of me _

_I'm gunna let it show _

_It's time to let you know_

_To let you know…_

_This is real this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed _

_To be now_

_Gunna let the light shine on me_

_Now I've found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

_Do you know what it's like_

_To feel so in the dark_

_To dream about a life_

_Where you're the shinning star_

_Even though it seems_

_Like its too far away_

_I have to believe_

_In myself it's the only wayyy_

_This is real this is me _

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed _

_To be now _

_Gunna let the light shine on me_

_Now I've found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is meeeee_

"That awesome Aunty," Mikayla said as the song finished and Mitchie pulled into the diner.

"Thanks sweetie, now let's go have breakfast," Mitchie said taking the little girl's hand and walked into the diner where she saw not only Kelly but Tess as well who had turned over a new leaf after final jam and over the next days of camp the became good friends.

Mitchie picked up her niece and walked over to their regular booth and her friend Sarah came over to take their order after they ordered their regular Tess noticed them and smiled.

"Hey Mitchie how are you? Is this your sister?" Tess asked her coming over to their table much to the annoyance of her cousin Kelly.

"Hey Tess, I'm good actually and this is my niece Mikayla," Mitchie said introducing Tess to her niece.

"Cool I'm here to visit my cousin Kelly whats the background between you that she glares daggers at you?" Tess said waving at her cousin to antagonize her.

"She makes my life miserable at school cuz she's popular and I'm not. How come you like to antagonize her," Mitchie asked offering Tess the place beside her.

"She thinks she's better then me but I am sorry she treats you poorly. Say how's Shane seen him lately?" Tess asked with a smile.

"Actually their staying at my house because their label wants them to help out in a school near here," Mitchie said.

"That's cool are they going on tour soon?" Tess asked.

"TESS WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH ITCHIE?" Kelly yelled asking.

"Catching up with a real friend Kelly unlike you who have to pay your friends. Listen Kelly if you ever think your going to come on the road with me and my mother then you leave Mitchie here alone. GOT IT," Tess asked.

"Yeah," Kelly said walking away.

"Thanks Tess but you didn't have too," Mitchie said.

"I know but what can I say its my way of apologizing for what happened at camp this summer," Tess said.

"What are you doing for dinner? Why don't you come to our house for dinner?" Mitchie asked Tess.

"Sure I'd like that, seven good for you?" Tess asked and Mitchie nodded paying for her bill and picking her niece up into her arms once more.

When they walked outside Tess smiled at the car Mitchie was strapping Mikayla.

"Nice ride," Tess said.

"Yeah the guys and their label gave it to me," Mitchie said.

"Anyways so I'll see you tonight then," Tess said waving goodbye as she left with her cousin.

Mitchie took Mikayla home and found Sierra and Caitlyn waiting for her on the front porch.

It was coming on noon and Mitchie had just finished getting ready to go to the park so she said goodbye to the others and walked to the park.

When she got there she found her favourite spot by the small water fall at the spring where she found Shane laying on a blanket.

"Hey Rock star," Mitchie said coming up in front of him.

"Hey angel how was your breakfast with Mikayla?" Shane asked pulling her down on the blanket with him.

"It was good actually we ran into Kelly but she was put in her place today by her own cousin, Tess. We sat talking and so she's coming to dinner tonight," Mitchie said.

"Are we talking the same Tess Tyler?" Shane said and when Mitchie nodded he laughed.

"I know hard to believe but she'll be staying with Kelly until January so she'll be coming to school with me, Sierra and Caitlyn tomorrow," Mitchie said.

"Are you sure you're o.k. with everything that happened last night?" Shane asked.

"Yeah I'm alright, it feels like a huge burden has been lifted off my shoulders. Thank you for making me talk about it you were right it helped a lot," Mitchie said.

"Anything for you angel," Shane said kissing her passionately.

"How did you know about this place anyways?" Mitchie asked him watching the waterfall.

"I've got my sources," Shane replied removing a long thin box out of his pocket.

She laughed and he handed her the package he was holding.

"What's this baby?" Mitchie asked him.

"It's for you because you're happiness is more important to me then anything," Shane said opening the box.

"Its gorgeous Shane. Thank you," Mitchie said as he put it around her neck and did up the clasp it was a beautiful silver angel outlined in beautiful diamonds.

They sat and ate their lunches which Mitchie automatically knew her mother made it and smiled.

"Thank you for this all of this Shane," Mitchie said as she leaned in and kissed him passionately. They sat there and their innocent kisses turned into a make out session. They were in their own little world that neither of them noticed Rob run up to shield them from view of photographers.

Mitchie broke their session when she noticed the flashes and hid her face in Shane's shirt. Shane grew even more upset that the media had even found them that he and Rob immediately grabbed everything and they ran to Mitchie's home but they took the long way around and went through the backyard. Rob and Mitchie went one way while Shane went another to lose the media and once he did he met them back at the house.

The rest of the night went by quickly and the girls got Mitchie to sing her song to them which she obliged only because they were her best friends. Tess decided to stay in Mitchie's guest house with Sierra, Nate and Jason girls in one room and the guys in another.

She fell asleep with a huge smile on her face and Shane beside her she was the happiest girl in the world. All she wanted to do was sing and spend time with Shane she was a little upset she had to go back to school tomorrow.


	5. School and Publicity

Chapter 5: School and Publicity

Chapter 5: School and Publicity

Mitchie and Caitlyn were very happy they could spend time with the guys and hang out with Tess as well but they wanted to be able to see them all day everyday. When they approached their lockers they found Sierra and Tess waiting for them.

"Hey Sierra, Tess what's up?" Caitlyn asked as they approached them.

"Nothing much, ready for lunch?" Tess and Sierra asked them together.

"Of course," Mitchie and Caitlyn replied.

They had quickly become known as 'Itchie's Group' by Kelly but Tess made sure that everyone knew how much Kelly had no hidden talents and that she was happy to hang around Mitchie and her friends which quickly showed people to leave them be. Plus the girls knew they'd be instantly popular once their connections to the guys were made public so they were alright with the quietness.

They quickly found a shaded spot under an oak tree to eat outside when they saw a motorcycle and a limo pull into the staff parking lot.

"Who do think they are?" Mitchie asked the others around her.

"I dunno maybe they're the music instructors Ms. Moore was telling me about," Sierra said.

Mitchie, Tess and Caitlyn turned to look at each other, "No it couldn't be, could it?" Mitchie asked Caitlyn.

"No I mean what are the odds?" Caitlyn asked.

"Slim to none," Mitchie said with a sigh.

"What are you two going on about?" Sierra asked them curiously.

"Shane, Nate and Jason are here to teach at some school," Mitchie said.

"Well come on Caitlyn, Tess we have music in a bit and we're Ms. Moore's new favorites," Mitchie said while the others smirked.

"I'll see you guys after math class then," Sierra said as they went their separate ways.

When they arrived in the music room they were still early so Tess helped Caitlyn set up the mix for This is Me so that Mitchie could sing.

_I've always been the kind of girl that hid my face_

_So afraid to tell the world_

_What I've got to say_

_But I have this dream_

_Bright inside of me_

_I'm gunna let it show _

_It's time to let you now_

_To let you know_

_This is real this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed _

_To be now_

_Gunna let the light shine on me_

Meanwhile outside in the hall Ms. Moore was talking with Connect 3 when Shane's eyes widened on the sound coming from the class room.

"Shane what's up bro?" Nate asked as he saw Shane's eyes light up.

"Listen to the person singing and tell me who it is," Shane said to his brothers.

"Oh my god it's Mitchie," Jason said and Shane smiled.

Ms. Moore just stood there really confused, wondering the whole while how these boys were connected to her prize students.

_Now I've found who I am there's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

_Do you know what it's like _

_To feel so in the dark_

_To dream about a life where you're the shining star_

_Even though it seems like its too far away_

_I have to believe in myself it's the only way_

_This is real this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed_

_To be now _

_Gunna let the light shine on me_

_Now I've found who I am _

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

At this moment Mitchie watched the door open with someone adding to her song.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you._

"Shane," Mitchie yelled running into his arms.

"Mitchie you know Connect 3?" Ms. Moore asked her.

"It's a long story but basically we all met and became friends at camp rock. Then at the end of the summer I confessed my feelings for Mitchie and we've been together ever since," Shane confessed which made the girls in the room minus Tess and Caitlyn break out in whispers.

Just then Nate and Jason decided to make their presence known and walked into the room.

"Nate!" Caitlyn yelled also coming to his embrace.

"You girls are definitely full of surprises," Ms. Moore said, "No as I was saying the Talent Show will be before Christmas break which is how long Connect 3 will be here for and unfortunately after the holidays we'll be losing some of our most prized music students."

"Now I'd like you all to settle down people Connect 3 has agreed to do a special performance in this years talent show. Now for this class I'm gunna be picking students I think deserve to work with the members of the band. So pair up and sing," Ms. Moore said as the class settled down to work, Shane, Nate and Jason moved to the back of the room watching their girls work.

Mitchie and Caitlyn decided to work on one of Mitchie's other songs known as Who I am, another original.

_If I live to be a hundred_

_And never see the seven wonders_

_That'll be alriggght._

_If I don't make it to the big league's _

_If I never win a grammy_

_I'm gunna be just fiiine cause_

_I know exactly_

_Who I am_

_I am rosemary's granddaughter _

_Spitting image of my father_

_And when the day is done_

_My momma's still my biggest fan_

_Some times I'm clueless and I'm clumsy_

_But I've got friends that love me_

_They know just where I stand_

_It's all apart of me that's who I am_

_So when I make a big mistake_

_When I fall flat on my face_

_I know I'll be alriight_

_Should my tender heart be broken_

_I will cry those tear drops knowing_

_I will be just fine _

_Cause nothing changes who I am_

_I am rosemary's granddaughter _

_Spitting image of my father_

_And when the day is done_

_My momma's still my biggest fan_

_Some times I'm clueless and I'm clumsy_

_But I've got friends that love me_

_They know just where I stand_

_It's all apart of me that's who I am_

_I'm a saint and I'm a sinner_

_I'm a loser, I'm a winner_

_I am steady and unstable_

_I'm young but I am aaable_

_I am rosemary's granddaughter _

_Spitting image of my father_

_And when the day is done_

_My momma's still my biggest fan_

_Some times I'm clueless and I'm clumsy_

_But I've got friends that love me_

_They know just where I stand_

_It's all apart of me that's who I am_

_I am rosemary's granddaughter _

_Spitting image of my father_

_And when the day is done_

_My momma's still my biggest fan_

_Some times I'm clueless and I'm clumsy_

_But I've got friends that love me_

_They know just where I stand_

_It's all apart of me that's who I am_

_That's who I am_

"Wow Mitchie that was really deep," Ms. Moore said with a smile, "You both shall be working with

Shane and Nate," she also said which earned a huge grin from both the girls and the guys.

"MS. MOORE THAT'S NOT FAIR; THEY'RE DATING," Kelly yelled in outrage but Tess as a guest

she stepped in.

"KELLY THAT'S ENOUGH, YOU'RE TEACHER SAID SHE'D PICK WHO WORKS WITH WHOM,"

Tess yelled back at her cousin.

"Kelly that's enough it's your teachers decision on who they work with not yours so lay off or you can forget about coming to Camp Rock with me this summer," Tess snapped angrily.

"That alright Tess I can take it from here. Kelly, Mitchie and Caitlyn are the two best students this program has to offer, all you've proved to me is that you can't let go of your popularity to realize that once upon a time you two were best of friends and then something happens to make you the bitch you've turned into today," Ms. Moore said much to the shock of her students.

Shane looked sideways at Mitchie to notice that she was crying, but before he could say anything Mitchie ran right out of the room and into the hall.

"Too many bad memories," Sierra whispered to Shane when she noticed the confused look on his face.

"Ms. Moore I'm going to go make sure she's o.k.," Shane said before Ms. Moore noticed she was gone.

"What?" Ms. Moore asked.

"I'm gunna go after Mitchie, what you've just said to Kelly upset her greatly. I'm going to go and make sure she is o.k.," Shane said as he turned his back on the class and their still shocked faces and walked right back out the door.

"Yeah well at least I made myself into something instead of wallowing in self pity. Just because I won Jay from the coolest girl at one time in the school not to mention my best friend has nothing to do with this," Kelly snapped back at her teacher.

"Kelly principal's office now," Ms. Moore said angrily.

"Whatever," Kelly said gathering her things and leaving the room.

"Nate, Jason I must ask you to take over the class for now so that I can go and work this mess out," Ms. Moore said.

"Sure, no problem," Nate and Jason said watching the teacher leave the room.

Meanwhile Shane looked everywhere for Mitchie until he finally spotted her outside under the oak tree she had been sitting under earlier.

"Mitchie are you alright baby?" Shane asked coming up behind her and sitting down pulling her to him.

"Not really a lot of stuff came up to today that I had buried long ago," Mitchie said with a sigh.

"Wanna talk about it?" Shane asked her.

"I guess so," Mitchie said turning to face him.

"It all started at the beginning of junior high I was dating Jay and we were quite the popular group and at the time my friend Kelly Tyler and Sierra stood by my side. We were untouchable, no one crossed us, we ruled the school. Then at the beginning of high school I caught Jay and Kelly making out underneath the bleacher's. Everything spiraled down from there, Kelly and Jay became the hot couple and me and Sierra became blips on the radar screen. From then on we've been warring against each other," Mitchie said a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Aw Baby, she just doesn't know what to do now because her popularity can't win her want she wants most, to be famous." Shane said.

"I know but it still hurts, cuz we'd been friends since J.K.," Mitchie said.

"It's alright how about we just go back to class and enjoy the rest of the time we spend here and then you never have to worry about it ever again because we'll be on tour and she'll be stuck here," Shane said and Mitchie smiled walking back to class hand in hand with Shane.

Back in the class room it had turned into the guys plus Caitlyn and Sierra trying to protect Nate and Jason from the screaming girls in the class. When Shane walked in he turned very angry.

"THAT'S ENOUGH, ALL OF YOU SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP," Shane yelled which surprised not only his girlfriend but his brother's as well.

The class quickly sat down when they noticed how angry the lead member of Connect 3 was.

"Now what we will do since we are Connect 3 is answer any questions you might have and sign autographs providing you guys not mob us like you were just trying to do," Shane said and the rest of the class agreed.

The rest of class went quickly and it was finally time to go home. Shane, Nate, and Jason went back to Mitchie's via their limo only because it was required for them. Mitchie, Sierra, and Caitlyn met them back at the house but unfortunately Tess had things to take care of regarding Kelly's behavior at school at home that night.

Months passed and both the music class plus Connect 3 were getting ready for their performance later that month. Everyone was truly excited because never before had they had such a great program or such a famous band helping out in their talent show. The whole school was buzzing in anticipation.


	6. School Talent Show and Trouble

Chapter 6: School Talent Show and Trouble

Chapter 6: School Talent Show and Trouble

Mitchie and Shane worked extra hard for the upcoming talent show as to not disappoint Ms. Moore and the rest of the faculty. They rehearsed This is Me for their duet at the end of the show, the boys rehearsed Play My Music and then the girls including Sierra who liked to sing but as a hobby decided to sing Our Time is Here.

There was little over a week left for the concert and then it was time for Christmas so while Shane, Nate and Jason were recording with the label this weekend, the girls were in full shopping mode.

"Mitchie have you decided what you are getting Shane for Christmas yet?" Sierra asked.

"Not yet what do you get a boy who has everything," Mitchie asked her friends who giggled.

"That's too bad, what did you get Nate and Jason?" Caitlyn asked her because she was trying to figure out something to get for Nate.

"I'm not telling you Cait you'll have to work that out on your own for Nate, but I made Jason a blue and green birdhouse and bought him bird food too," Mitchie replied as Sierra and Tess laughed.

"You're going to be his new best friend Mitchie. He's been bugging Shane and Nate for one for years now," Sierra said who had become very close to Jason over the last few months.

"I know, maybe he'll stop bugging Shane so much so I don't have to hear him complain at Jason's annoyance," Mitchie said.

"Yeah I hear ya Nate loves his big brother's but he hates it when they complain about each other," Caitlyn said with a smirk.

Mitchie was walking by a store with jewelry in it and then she saw the perfect gift for Shane, a silver chain with a mini engravable guitar on it so she told the girls to meet her at the next store on their list and she would meet up with them.

She walked into the store and smiled she asked the sales clerk to see the necklace and he laughed in her face.

"You can't afford it little missy," the sales man said.

"May I speak with your manager please?" Mitchie asked and the man had the manager come out.

"May I help you Miss?" the manager asked.

"Yes when I asked to see that necklace with the guitar on it for a guy, this man laughed in my face and said I could not afford it," Mitchie said angrily.

"You idiot, you have no idea who this is do you?" the manager said turning to his employee.

"yeah a little girl boss," the sales clerk said and the manager sighed.

"No you idiot this is Mitchie Torres, Shane Gray's girlfriend," the manager said slapping the man upside the back of his head.

"Go to the back for a break we'll discuss this later," the manager said before turning back to Mitchie.

"Now Mitchie what was it you wanted to see?" the manager asked her.

"I would like that guitar chain please and I would like it engraved on the back S.G. and M.T. forever," Mitchie said and the manager smiled.

"Right away, just one minute and I'll have this packaged and ready for you in about half an hour," the manager said.

"Well I have some more shopping to do so I'll be back in a bit to collect it," Mitchie said and the manager nodded making sure she was out of earshot before she ripped her employee out for his rudeness.

Mitchie smiled as she walked back to the other store and found the girls with more bags under their arms they said they were all finished except for Caitlyn who had yet to find something for Nate. Mitchie had bought Jason his bird house with food, she bought Caitlyn the new mix table she wanted, she bought Sierra the cd's she wanted, she bought Tess a new shirt that said a line from the Bring It On movie she loved so much, she bought her Mom and Dad tickets to the opera doing a production of Anastasia which they loved, she bought Shane the necklace and she bought Nate an engraved guitar pick. They were on their way to the food court when Mitchie was grabbed from behind and disappeared. The girls freaked out including Tess who was in shock.

"You guys had better call Shane and I'll call the police," Sierra said and Caitlyn walked away to call Shane while Sierra called the police.

"Yes I would like to report a kidnapping my friends and I were finishing our Christmas shopping when she was grabbed from behind. It is imperative that we find her before Shane Gray freaks out," Sierra said.

"We're sending detectives to your location, please stay on the line," the operator said.

A half and hour later Caitlyn felt bad because she couldn't get a hold of Shane or Nate and the police were there to conduct and investigation. She found the receipt for Shane's gift in Mitchie's bags so she snuck off to pick it up but she made sure she told Sierra where and why she was leaving.

"Now Sierra I need you tell me what you know so we can find Mitchie," Mike said.

"Mike if we don't find her we're going to have a pissed off rock star on our hands," Sierra said.

"I know sis, but I need you to tell me everything," Mike said.

"Well we were just sitting down to eat when we noticed her being dragged away from the line she was in for food, that's when we called you," Sierra said.

"Did you get a look at his face sis?" Matt asked. Mike and Matt the two detectives assigned to the case were Sierra's older brother's.

"Not really he was wearing a leather jacket and hat which covered his face," Sierra said.

"Does she have any enemies?" Matt asked while Mike was talking to Tess.

"Of course she does try half the fucking female population," Shane said angrily coming up to them through the tape.

"Excuse me sir you can't go through there," an officer yelled over to him.

"It's alright he's with me," Matt said.

"Shane you're over exaggerating your fans love Mitchie," Sierra said.

"Shane you had better calm down," Nate and Jason said as they were escorted over to the two detectives.

"I'll calm down when Mitchie is safe," Shane snapped.

"Sierra's where's Caitlyn?" Nate asked.

"I'm right here," Caitlyn said coming up to them with a bag in her hand.

"Ooh what's in there?" Jason asked.

"SO NOT THE TIME JASE," Shane snapped.

Caitlyn pushed the bag inside one of Mitchie's which she then picked those up as well as her own, Nate helped her. Just as Matt turned to them and have them go home Shane received a phone call. He looked on the caller i.d. which read Mitchie.

"Get me a trace on this call," Matt said.

"MITCHIE," Shane asked.

"Wrong answer Shane," the voice said over the phone.

"Let Mitchie go it's me you want let her go," Shane said over the phone.

"Not a chance now listen carefully if you ever want to see your girlfriend alive and you'll meet me where we first met in five hours, you better hurry Shane or Mitchie here will have an unfortunate accident," the voice said over the phone.

"Don't listen to him Shane, I'll be fine please don't so anything stupid," Mitchie yelled from the background.

"If you hurt her you're going to have to deal with me," Shane said.

"Five hours that's it in the spot where we first met," the voice said.

"DAMN IT," Shane yelled closing the phone.

"Shane who was it? Why is he after you?" Matt asked after listening to the voice recording they made on the phone.

"NATE, JASON WE HAVE A HUGE PROBLEM," Shane yelled to his brothers who were standing farther away then they had been.

"Shane calm down here is not the place for this and you know it," Nate said wrapping his older brother in a hug cause Shane was now freely crying, "If he hurts her I promise he won't make it out of this confrontation alive."

"WILL SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Caitlyn and Sierra yelled.

"We should go to the private jet. Matt you have top clearance correct?" Jason asked the young FBI agent in front of him.

"Of course, why?" Matt and Mike both asked at once.

"Because you're going to need it, we have to fly to Camp Rock which is in a totally other state," Nate said trying to calm Shane down even a little bit.

"Come on Nate, get Shane up we have to move now," Jason said as the crowd parted allowing them to get out of the mall with their bags and everything. When they reached the limo they found Mia their manager waiting for them with a confused look on her face.

"Nate what happened? Why is Shane crying?" Mia asked.

"We'll explain after get in the car Mia and get the jet prepped for take off we have urgent business at Camp Rock," Jason said.

"I swear to god Nate if he hurts her," Shane was saying over and over with tears running down his face.

"What's going on I've never seen Shane this upset before you guys?" Mia asked as they headed for the jet landing strip.

"Three years ago when we went to Camp Rock for the first time we met another boy named Josh and we all became the best of friends. Josh it turns out wanted to be in charge of the Band as it was originally called Connect 4 but then he did something we could never forgive him for so we cut him out. When we won Final Jam he apologized for it but we didn't forgive him. And here we are today, Shane got a threatening text last week, and it read PAYBACK'S A BITCH, but we shrugged it off because we hadn't heard from Josh since that year at camp," Nate said.

"Guys this is all my fault if I hadn't made the decision to kick him out we wouldn't be in this mess and Mitchie would be right here in my arms safe. DAMN It I swear if her hurts her I'll tear him to little pieces after all what's a black belt good for if I never use it," Shane said as he stopped crying.

"But why after all this time would he decide to come back now?" Matt asked as Mike was on the phone with his boss getting permission for this high profile case.

"Because he swore to us that he would give us three years to change our minds but we never did. All the guy wants is fame and money he never cared about us and we're brother's so its not like he could use our friendship to pull us apart so he's using Mitchie to get to Shane," Jason answered.

"Alright thank you director and yes if everything turns out alright I'll be sure to get autographs for you daughter," Mike said which made the band members laugh even Shane.

"Alright Matt our team is meeting us at the Camp Rock entrance," Mike said.

"NO," Shane yelled.

"Why not?" Sierra asked.

"I have to go alone, Matt you don't understand Josh is crazy and I won't put Mitchie in that type of danger," Shane said.

"Shane no we'll go with you plus we can look after our selves just as well as you can," Nate said and Jason agreed as well.

"I don't know you guys he said for me to come alone," Shane said.

"We're going so deal with it, girls and guys we'll have the driver leave you at the gates while we go after Josh," Nate said.

"Please be careful the label would have my head if something happened to you guys," Mia said.

"We will," Shane said.

"Nate be careful," Caitlyn said kissing his cheek as they approached the plane.

"I will, now on the plane, Mike get those agents to pull out of the camp or you'll ruin everything," Matt said understanding why the guys had to do this themselves.

It took them the rest of the afternoon before they finally arrived at Camp Rock just with in their time limit.

Meanwhile Mitchie was tied to the bed in what she noticed was Shane's old cabin but she couldn't understand how he got passed Brown who knew everything that went on at his camp.

"I hope Shane doesn't come it doesn't matter what happens to me," Mitchie said.

"Shut up will you lover boy will be here," Josh said with an evil smirk.

Shane got on his cell to let Brown know what was going on.

"Uncle Brown I need you to stay away from our cabin I don't need anyone getting hurt. You remember how crazy Josh was, please he has Mitchie," Shane said.

"Fine but as soon as you get Mitchie safe we let the FBI handle this alright. Don't do anything stupid Shane," Brown replied as they both hung up.

Shane, Nate and Jason walked towards the crest where their cabin was, and snuck up into the surrounding area. Nate and Jason went around to the back door while Shane walked through the front door.

"Well, well, well Shane Gray here to rescue his lover," Josh said stroking Mitchie's face with his hands which made Shane clench his fists.

"Let her go Josh, this is between me and you. Mitchie has nothing to do with this," Shane said.

"Now why would I let a beautiful lady like yours leave?" Josh asked once again touching Mitchie's face.

"This isn't right let her go Damn it Josh," Shane said.

"No you're gunna watch as I take her," Josh said but when he went to touch Mitchie she wasn't there.

Instead Nate and Jason were standing there glaring at Josh.

"Well, the gang's all here," Josh said laughing evilly.

"Yeah and you're under arrest for Kidnapping," Matt said walking into the room as Mike brought out his handcuffs.

"You have the right to remain silent anything you say or do can be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney if you can not afford an attorney one will be provided to you," Matt said as they lead him to the rest of the team.

Shane took this time as he ran through the door and collapsed in Mitchie's embrace.

"I'm so sorry angel, I didn't think I would ever see him again," Shane said crying into her shoulder.

"it's alright Shane I'm fine he didn't do anything to me," Mitchie said hugging Shane tightly.

"MITCHIE," Sierra and Caitlyn yelled running to reach their friend along with Brown who came up behind them.

"I'm alright really," Mitchie said, "Come on let's go home we have a talent show to prepare for tomorrow and I really don't want to let Ms. Moore down."

"You're sure you're alright poppet?" Brown asked and Mitchie nodded.

"Come on angel let's get you home," Shane said as they led the way back to the limo where Mia hugged them both much to Mitchie's surprise.

The next day came quickly for all of them and Mitchie was sitting on the edge of her bed with her dress hanging off of it slightly. Caitlyn and Sierra came into the room already dressed and ready to go. Sierra wore a blue evening gown and her hair up, while Caitlyn wore a red dress with her hair hanging on her shoulders in curls.

"Mitchie what's wrong girl?" Sierra asked.

"Just thinking guys really I'm fine," Mitchie said walking into her bathroom with her dress to get ready. She came out wearing a green shimmering dress with her hair done up neatly ready to leave.

Shane, Nate and Jason arrived a little bit later formally dressed as they waited for the girls to come down. When the girls came down the boys were awestruck as they all looked simply amazing.

"You look beautiful angel," Shane said kissing Mitchie passionately.

"Come on guys Ms. Moore wants us to be there early," Connie said also coming to the talent show she was very proud of the come back her daughter made after her kidnapping yesterday. They had got home late and were up early wrapping their gifts for Christmas next week.

When they arrived at the theatre where they were going to perform for the parents, students and faculty they received thunderous applause just for coming even though they had all heard about what had happened yesterday.

"Welcome to our third Annual Winter Talent Show we have special guests here to help with the show I give you Connect 3," Ms. Moore said.

"Hey guys you all ready to have some fun?" Shane asked yelling out to the crowd.

"YEAH," was the unanimous response from the crowd so they continued with the show.

"This is a new song we have been working on, let us know what ya think," Nate said as they set up to play.

_Turn on that radio  
As loud as it can go  
Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground  
Say goodbye to all my fears  
One good song, they disappear  
And nothin' in the world can bring me down_

Hand clappin'  
Hip shakin'  
Heart breakin'  
There's no fakin'  
What you feel  
When you're right at home, yeah

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it  
Everyday and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no, no  
I just wanna play my music  
(Woo! )  
(Music)

Got my six string on my back  
Don't need anything but that  
Everythin' I want is here with me  
So forget that fancy car  
I don't need to go that far  
What's driving me is following my dreams, yeah

Hand clappin'  
Earth shakin'  
Heart breakin'  
There's no fakin'  
What you feel  
When you're on a roll, yeah

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it  
Everyday and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no, no  
I just wanna play my music  
I just wanna play my music

Can't imagine what it'd be like  
Without the sound of all my heroes  
Singin' all my favorite songs  
So I can sing along

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it  
Everyday and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no, no  
I just wanna play my music

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it  
Everyday and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no, no  
I just wanna play my music  
All night long  
YEAH!

"Give it up for Connect 3," Ms. Moore said with a smile as the crowd applauded wildly.

"Next up we have a class favourite, Mitchie Torres," Ms. Moore said.

_I've always been the type of girl_

_That hid my face_

_So afraid to tell the world_

_What I've got to say_

_But I've had this dream_

_Bright inside of me _

_I'm gunna let it show _

_It's time to let you know_

_To let you know…_

_This is real this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed _

_To be now_

_Gunna let the light shine on me_

_Now I've found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

_Do you know what it's like_

_To feel so in the dark_

_To dream about a life_

_Where you're the shinning star_

_Even though it seems_

_Like its too far away_

_I have to believe_

_In myself it's the only wayyy_

_This is real this is me _

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed _

_To be now _

_Gunna let the light shine on me_

_Now I've found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is meeeee_

Shane walked into view at this time much to the surprise of the audience and their teacher. She had never heard of Shane singing with anyone except the band.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need _

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_This is real this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed_

_To be now_

_Gunna let the light shine on me_

_Now I've found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be _

_This is me_

_This is me… this is me…_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_You're the voice I hear _

_Inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singin_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

"Thank you Mitchie and Shane," Ms. Moore said as the couple walked off stage.

The girls got up to sing their song and then they ended the talent show with the guys newer song they had been working on.

That night they got home and were absolutely exhausted so they all curled up in the living room and fell asleep watching Live Free or Die Hard.

That night Mitchie was having a horrible nightmare it started off with her dream about being married to Shane and settling down but then it took a turn for the worst.

_Mitchie watched as a plane soared over head getting lower and lower to the ground. She watched the plane crash and her sister's face lying in the middle of the wrecked burning plane._

This was when Mitchie woke up in a deep sweat screaming, "LACEY NOOO," Mitchie yelled which woke Shane. Mitchie was now crying hysterically.

"Aww angel it will be better, she wouldn't want you to be upset you know," Shane said wrapping his arms around her as the others stirred as well.

"Mitch are you alright?" Sierra asked coming over to her tiredly.

"I'll be alright Sierra go back to sleep," Mitchie said.

The rest of the last week of school before Christmas ended on Wednesday so they could get ready for the holiday taking place on that weekend. Mitchie knew she would be getting away from the pain this place still held for her and in some ways she was glad to be getting away. Mike hadn't talked to her since their confrontation in the living room almost a month ago and it hurt that he wouldn't. Mitchie had her head held high even though she was in pain, she was happy because she had her best friends and her boyfriend there with her.

Shane had made plans with his parents to have a Christmas dinner the next morning so that they could also spend Christmas day with Mitchie and her family. His dad insisted that Shane and Nate brought Caitlyn and Mitchie for dinner so they could meet the girls who had stolen their sons hearts.

A/N The songs in this chapter are as follows; Play My Music: Jonas Brothers and This is Me: Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas.


	7. Christmas Holidays

Chapter 7: Christmas Holidays

Chapter 7: Christmas Holidays

A/N  Chapter 3 songs in order My Only Love: by Jennifer Love Hewitt, Power Of Love: Unknown, My Immortal: Evanescence, Play My Music: Jonas Brothers.

Chapter 4 & 5 songs: This is Me: Demi Lovato, Who I am: Jessica Andrews. These songs are not mine I do not own them.

Shane had no idea how his gift for Mitchie was going to go over with her parents or his own but he loved her too much to lose her especially with what happened a week ago, where he could have lost her to a man who made his life miserable three years ago.

It was Christmas morning and Mitchie and Shane were still sleeping wrapped in each other's arms when Nate, Jason, Caitlyn and Sierra came into the room and jumped on the end of the bed to wake them up.

"What the hell you guys?" Shane mumbled.

"It's Christmas get your butts out of bed it's already 11:00 and you're still in bed," Nate said attacking his brother with a pillow.

"Gosh Nate, didn't we tell you last night we always sleep late then have brunch," Mitchie said sleepily.

"Well we decided to get you all up a little earlier this year," Jason said with a smile.

"Yea your parents are already down stairs making breakfast and Mike and Mikayla are on their way. Sierra's here as her parents went away like always," Caitlyn said with a smile.

"Fine we're up and we'll meet you downstairs now get out so we can get dressed," Shane muttered.

They all left leaving Mitchie and Shane alone to get changed, Shane turned and gave Mitchie a passionate kiss and then grabbed his clothes to get changed in the washroom. Mitchie pulled herself out of bed hoping today wouldn't be awkward with Mike and got dressed into a beautiful green top and black skirt.

They went downstairs hand in hand and they found Jason kissing Sierra.

"Oh my god when did this happen?" Mitchie squealed in delight.

"Last night, kind of and this morning," Jason said, "She's also coming on tour with us," he said.

"Merry Christmas you guys," Shane said hugging his brother and Sierra.

When they reached the living room Mike and Mikayla were there, and Mike was glaring at Mitchie.

Mitchie took off through the back door and into the warm cool air as this was Los Angeles and they didn't get snow or cold weather.

"DAMN IT MIKE THAT'S ENOUGH," Shane yelled at the man.

"Don't tell me what to do," Mike said.

"Damn it Mike can't you see that you're hurting her even more, she's having nightmares again, she wakes up in the middle of the night screaming Lacey Noo," Shane said.

"Shane's right dear Mitchie only did what her sister asked her to do," Connie said.

Mike sighed knowing they were right and was about to follow her when the doorbell rang.

Connie answered the door to find Mike and Matt standing there with grim looks on their faces.

"Can we speak to Shane, Sierra and Mitchie please Connie it's important?" Matt said.

"Of course but Shane just went to get her we're having a bit of a problem right now," Connie said.

"They're out alone. Shit Mike we should have told them yesterday," Matt said dashing through the yard and over the back fence where he saw Mitchie crying into Shane's embrace.

"Are you two alright?" Matt asked them.

"We're fine Matt," Mitchie said running to give the man a hug, "Merry Christmas," she said.

"You guys we need to talk, with Sierra I know she's going on tour with you guys but she's going to need you two and the rest of you more then anything right now. I don't know if I should tell her today or later but we got a call from a friend of ours down in Miami his name is Eric and we just got word that mom and dad were gunned down outside their hotel," Matt said.

"Matt why don't you guys spend the day with us and we'll tell Sierra later, she doesn't need Christmas ruined because of this," Mitchie said.

"We can't we've been assigned to the case and we have a first class flight to Miami at three," Mike said.

"Well then we don't have much of a choice to then, however I don't think she'll be that broken up about it she always said that my parents were more like her own as yours are never there for her anyways," Mitchie said and Matt nodded knowing full well that Sierra hated her parents.

They walked back inside and Mike grabbed Mitchie into a big hug and apologized for being such a jerk.

"It's alright big brother just remember that we all loved her and did everything for her," Mitchie said.

"Sierra sis," Matt said coming into the room only to see his baby sister crying into Jason's shoulder.

"They're dead aren't they Matt?" Sierra asked.

"Yes me and Mike have the first flight out to Miami to help Eric find out who did this," Matt said.

"I don't care its not like they were ever here for me. I mean this year I've practically lived here anyways," Sierra said, "I'm not sad that they're dead in fact I'm not surprised I never old you this but mom and dad were doing wrong things I found documents in dad's study they looked like hit lists and contracts," she said much to the surprise to her brothers.

"So that's why they're never home," Matt said.

"Well Sierra is more than welcome to take the spare bedroom as her own," Connie said.

"Thank you Connie." Sierra said coming to hug her best friends mom who she'd come to see as her own.

"We'll be home as soon as the case is over and we'll get all your stuff released from the house so you can bring it here," Mike said hugging his sister.

Sierra nodded before moving to sit on Jason's lap once more. Mikayla was sitting with Mitchie and Shane while the others all stood around the tree.

"Well let's eat you guys then we'll open gifts," Connie said as they sat down at the table to eat. Matt and Mike joined them before excusing themselves as they had to leave to catch their flight. Sierra stopped them and gave them their gifts; she gave Matt a new signed baseball shirt from the California Angels and she gave Mike a brand new gun holster.

After they finished eating the guys went outside to play football while Mikayla played with them. Mitchie, Sierra, Caitlyn and Connie stayed inside to clean up after breakfast. Shane before going outside he walked into the kitchen.

"Are you sure you're o.k. angel?" Shane asked Mitchie as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm fine go have fun playing outside, don't forget to wrap you're parents gifts that are in the closet," Mitchie said kissing his cheek as she turned back to helping clean up the table and dishes.

"Girls I can handle rest why don't you join the guys outside," Connie said and Sierra and Caitlyn did just that meanwhile Mitchie stayed to help her mother clean up.

"Are you alright sweet heart?" Connie asked.

"Yeah I'm just happy, the happiest I've felt in a long time actually," Mitchie said.

"Then get outside and have some fun," Connie said proud of her daughter with having to deal with so much.

"Alright, see you in a bit mom," Mitchie said going outside to play with the guys.

When she got outside she found them playing football as was a Torres tradition. She was happy that Shane and his brothers were fitting in so well and that everyone loved them.

"Mitchie, we get Mitchie," Mikayla said as she stood with Shane and Mitchie laughed as Shane picked Mikayla up with the ball and start running towards their make shift endzone.

Mitchie took out her camera and took picture of Shane and the others he hadn't seen her niece laugh and giggle like that in a while cause her dad had been moody and depressed with everyone but it was great to see her niece smile.

Shane came up behind Mitchie and brought her out of her thoughts when he started kissing her neck.

"Shane," Mitchie said with a smile.

"Angel, come play leave the camera here and come play," Shane said pulling her towards the small field they had in the back.

Mitchie laughed and took off running as she teamed up with her dad, Shane, Mike and Mikayla while Nate, Jason, Caitlyn and Sierra opposed them. Late into the afternoon Mikayla grew tired so Mitchie took her inside and read her a story as the little girl in her arms fell asleep.

The others joined them shortly after wards wanting to set up the karaoke machine to play around before dinner. Shane sat with Mitchie in his lap and Mike came over and took his daughter up to Mitchie's room to sleep.

"Mitchie sing," they all said.

"No guys not right now I'm comfortable and don't want to move," Mitchie said.

"Aww come on Mitchie you can sing anything you want," Sierra said.

"Fine just let me go up and get my guitar," Mitchie said as she moved from Shane's lap to get her guitar.

When she came back down she sat back down with Shane and began strumming her guitar to make sure it was still in tune. When she established that it was in tune she began to sing.

_Found myself today  
Oh I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me back  
The voice of reason I forgot I had  
All I know is you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight_

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

Seen that ray of light  
And it's shining on my destiny  
Shining all the time  
And I wont be afraid  
To follow everywhere it's taking me  
All I know is yesterday is gone  
And right now I belong  
To this moment to my dreams

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

It doesn't matter what people say  
And it doesn't matter how long it takes  
Believe in yourself and you'll fly high  
And it only matters how true you are  
Be true to yourself and follow your heart

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even when it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over me

Someone's watching over me (song belongs to Hilary Duff)

"Mitchie that was amazing, is it new cause I've never heard it before?" Connie asked her daughter.

"Actually it's one of the first ones I wrote I just could never bring myself to sing it after Lacey," Mitchie said.

"Well I have to get the table ready for dinner, Mike, Steve come and help leave the kids to do their own thing for a while," Connie said dragging her husband and son in law into the dinning room.

"That was beautiful Mitchie, are you doing to sing it while on tour with us?" Jason asked.

"I dunno it's a very personal song," Mitchie said.

"I think it would do you a world of good Mitch," Sierra said.

"We'll see, I'm so excited and nervous to meet your parents Shane," Mitchie said.

"You have nothing to worry about my parents are going to love you, Caitlyn and Sierra," Shane said kissing Mitchie's cheek.

"Aunty Mitchie are you leaving?" Mikayla asked her aunt.

"Yeah sweetie I am. I'm going on tour with Shane, so I'll be gone until May and then I leave for camp again," Mitchie said.

"No don't go," Mikayla said hanging on tightly to both Shane and Mitchie.

"Come on Munchkin maybe if you're good we'll bring you out to a concert when grandma comes for a visit," Mitchie said trying to calm the young girl down.

"Okay I'll miss you aunty," Mikayla said.

"I'll miss you too squirt," Mitchie said hugging her niece tightly.

"Now you stay here with the others I got to do something," Mitchie said dragging Shane out with her.

"Mitchie, where are we going?" Shane asked as she put on her sandals.

"Please there's someone I want you to meet," Mitchie said.

Shane smiled at her and took her hand as she led him towards her car. They drove for fifteen minutes when she pulled into the cemetery and Shane realized she had been talking about he sister.

"Oh Mitchie," Shane said with a smile.

"Lacey I know you're gone but there's someone special in my life his name is Shane. He takes very good care of me you'd like him. I'm not going to be able to visit for a while as Shane's taking me on tour with him, he's from Connect 3," Mitchie said and Shane smiled.

Mitchie stood up from her kneeling position and took Shane's hand and walked back towards the car.

"I go every holiday to sit there and I'll say something or I won't depending on what's going on at the time but I like to go I'm the only one in my family that does go," Mitchie said.

"I think that's awesome," Shane said holding her close to him. They got in the car and drove back to the house in time for dinner.

When they walked into the room everyone smiled at them, thinking they had gone off somewhere to make out.

"So where did you two go?" Connie asked curious about what they had been doing.

"To the cemetery to visit Lacey, I introduced Shane to her," Mitchie said feeling a little bit foolish.

"Oh Lacey would definitely approve of Shane," Mike said with a smile.

"I know," Mitchie said.

Shane sat down to her right as she sat down by her mother so they could say grace before starting on the meal. Once they finished their meals they cleaned up before finally sitting back in the living room to exchange gifts.

Connie and Steve went first handing everyone their gifts. From Connie and Steve Nate received a cook book as he liked to cook just never has the time, Shane got some of his favorite hair products, Jason got some bird books, Sierra and Caitlyn both got some nice clothes, Mikayla got some more photo albums of her mother, and the family, and Mitchie got the new laptop she wanted.

Mike and Mikayla went next handing a gift to everyone. From Mike and Mikayla, Nate and Jason each received discounts for the electronics store Mike owns, Shane got a beautiful watch from Mikayla and a discount from Mike, Sierra and Caitlyn both received new ipods; the ipod touch to be exact, Connie and Steve got a two week vacation to Hawaii, and Mitchie received a photo album of Lacey and Mikayla before the accident.

"Thanks Mike it's beautiful," Mitchie said with a teary smile hugging her niece and brother in law.

"You're welcome hunny," Mike said.

Sierra decided she would go next because she was like family anyways. Sierra handed Connie and Steve their gift first which was the entire collection of their favorite television show; Nash Bridges, Sierra gave Mitchie and Caitlyn Best Friends Forever necklaces and they gave her the other halves, she gave Nate a new rockin tie for the tour, she gave Shane a new guitar strap, and she gave Jason a pet parrot that could talk to him already fluent in English. Jason squealed and hugged his girlfriend.

Caitlyn went next because she was sitting beside Sierra. From Caitlyn, Connie and Steve received gift cards from the mall for 200 worth of shopping, Jason and Shane received new guitar tuners in their favorite colors, Sierra got a scholarship to Camp Rock. Caitlyn had talked Brown into it because Sierra could play the piano, and was very good at it.

"How did you know Cait?" Sierra asked giving her friend a hug.

"I heard you playing late one night while everyone was asleep," Caitlyn said with a smile.

"Thank you I never thought I was good enough to go to Camp," Sierra said.

Caitlyn gave Mikayla concert tickets to all the closest concerts because she talked to the people at the label for them. Mitchie received another photo album of the past summer at camp rock even the ups and down.

"Thanks Caity I can add my pictures to this too. I can finally begin to get my own pictures organized," Mitchie said happy that everyone remembered she also loved photography.

"No problem I just remember this summer you always had your camera so I made sure that I grouped together all the photos from the others," Caitlyn replied.

Nate, Jason and Shane decided to give their girlfriends their gifts in private later, but they gave Connie and Steve tickets to visit them whenever they wished while they were on tour, all they had to do was call in advance and the jet would pick them up, they gave Mike and Mikayla tickets also but they also brought Mikayla outside to show her, her new jumbo sized playhouse equipped with all the comforts of home.

They laughed as she ran inside the thing as it was in Mitchie's back yard and refused to come back out.

"MIKAYLA MICHELLE TURNER COME INSIDE," Mike yelled to his daughter from in the house. She laughed and ran into the house to hug the guys.

"Thank you thank you thank you," she said to the guys happily.

Jason bought Mitchie and Caitlyn new guitars and tuners, Shane bought Caitlyn a new mix table the latest on the market, he bought Sierra an electric keyboard, and Nate bought Mitchie a nice leather book to write her songs in, and bought Sierra some books she said she wanted to read but never had the chance too.

Mitchie was the last to go as she handed out her gifts to everyone. From Mitchie, her parents received a brand new television; a plasma LCD with free installation in the wall, Caitlyn and Sierra both received Camp Rock imprinted Tshirts that had a photo of the three of them iposed into the camp logo, she gave Mike a folder written important on it for his eyes only, she gave Mikayla her mother's dolls which made the little girl smile proudly, she gave Nate and Jason new guitar picks and she waited until later to give Shane his gift.

Mitchie walked away from the group and outside where she climbed into her and Lacey's favorite tree.

Shane made to go after her but Connie stopped him.

"Let he be for awhile, there's something I know she's holding back that's why she gave Mike that folder," Connie said.

"What's in that folder?" Shane asked her curiously.

"Something no one knew but me and Mitchie, something about Lacey that Mike needs to know," Connie said.

"Oh," Shane said as they all rejoined the others in the living room.

Meanwhile Mitchie sat in the same spot she used to when she and Lacey would climb up there together.

"I gave it to him just like you wanted Lacey, I know he didn't know that you were an FBI agent but he needs to know so that he can move on. He needs to know the truth of why the plane went down. Matt and Mike gave me the investigation files," Mitchie said with a sad smile.

"I know now," Mike said climbing into the tree with her.

"You're not mad at me for keeping this secret are you?" Mitchie asked.

"No honey, I'm more upset that they lied to me all these years when they said she wasn't working actual cases just consulting," Mike said.

"She wanted them to tell you the truth but they didn't and she was forbidden to tell anyone she was actually an agent again," Mitchie said.

"I know honey I had the feeling she did because when they cleared out her desk gave me her stuff but there was a letter in those files stating everything," Mike said hugging his little sister to him.

They got down and walked back inside. Shane took her by the hand and brought her upstairs to giver her, her gift.

A/N songs in this chapter: someone's watching over me by Hilary Duff. Read and review.


	8. Special Gifts

Chapter 8: Special Gifts

A/N Thanks to all my reviewers I'm glad that you're all enjoying the story.

Shane led Mitchie upstairs into her room, and smiled as he gave her a small gift. Mitchie smiled as she passed him his gift as well.

He opened his first and smiled as she had gotten him a chain with a guitar on it and their initials in it.

"Do you like it?" Mitchie asked.

"Mitchie I love it, this is amazing," Shane said putting in around his neck.

Mitchie went next, Shane watched as she opened the box in anticipation and she squealed.

"It's a promise ring, my promise to you of being faithful and loving you until the day we die. And hopefully one day replacing that ring with an engagement ring," Shane said and Mitchie smiled.

"I love you Shane," Mitchie said as she kissed him passionately sliding the ring onto her ring finger.

"I love you too Mitchie," Shane said.

Meanwhile Nate brought Caitlyn outside to receive her present. When they walked outside she found a wrapped object sitting in the driveway, Nate nodded to her and she ran to unwrap it. When she tore the wrapping off she found a beautiful dark blue camaro underneath.

"This is for me?" Caitlyn said and Nate nodded.

"The insurance and car was paid for by the label just like Mitchie's car as you are going to be mixing for her," Nate said and Caitlyn wrapped her self into his arms and kissed him passionately.

Caitlyn handed Nate his gift which was smaller but just as special she thought. When he opened her gift he found a gold piano on a chain with their initials on the back.

'This is great Caity," Nate said kissing her soundly before walking back into the house.

That night everyone went to sleep with smiles on their faces, Mitchie and Shane told no one of their gifts to each other because they were special to the two of them. They would eventually tell Connie and Steve but Steve kind of already knew because Shane had asked him if he could give her the ring.

The next morning Mitchie woke up early and not wanting to upset Shane or wake him she went downstairs where she found her mother making breakfast so she set to work helping her mother.

Connie noticed a very happy glow in her daughter, before she noticed the ring sparkling on her little girls hand and decided to ask.

"Hunny what did Shane get you for Christmas?" Connie asked.

"Oh so you noticed did you?" Mitchie asked with a wide smile.

"Yes and I'm so happy for you," Connie said.

"It's just a promise ring but it means the world to me," Mitchie said.

"I'm glad," Shane said coming into the room wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Good morning Shane," Connie said with a smile.

"Good morning Connie," Shane replied, "I was thinking I really don't want to go to my parents they're always fighting and nothing we say will matter to them so why don't we just stay here?" he asked hoping no one would mind.

"We promised your little brother we'd go spend some time there he misses his big brothers." Mitchie said twisting around in his arms to look at him.

"I don't know," Shane said.

"You're worried what they're going to think of me? Babe I can handle their criticism especially after camp this summer," Mitchie said trying to make Shane understand.

"Mitchie why don't you go wake the others for breakfast?" Connie said and she smiled as her daughter slipped out of Shane's arms and ran back upstairs.

"Shane you have to understand Mitchie doesn't need anyone's approval not since camp, she only wanted to be included all that matters to her is that you love her for her," Connie said as she and Shane set the table.

Mikayla came bursting into the room, "Uncle Shane, Uncle Shane," she yelled which shocked Shane to no end but he laughed and picked her up swinging her around until he set her in her seat and helped her dish food up which he then placed in front of her.

Mike and Steve came down shortly after Mikayla and sat down.

Mitchie came back down followed by Sierra, Caitlyn and Nate. Jason came down awhile later after putting Jack back in his cage.

"So girls what did the boys get you for Christmas?" Steve asked and everyone laughed at him.

"Well Nate along with the label bought me a camaro," Caitlyn said grinning as she grasped his hand into her own.

"Jason got me those books I have been longing to read something to read while on tour," Sierra said happily.

Mitchie just continued on eating she didn't want to brag and didn't know what to expect from her father.

"Well Mitchie what about you kiddo?" Mike asked from beside his daughter.

"Well actually Shane gave me a ring," Mitchie said showing them all the diamond ring on her left hand.

"WHAT?" Mike yelled.

"Relax Mike it's a promise ring," Shane said, "It's my promise to Mitchie to stay true to her and love her always," he said which made Mike calm down.

"You hurt her you're dead meat," Mike said.

"Anyways boys I hear you're going to you're parents tonight?" Connie asked.

"Yeah we are and the girls are coming with us," Nate said.

Shane looked a little put out but he didn't say anything because he knew Mitchie was right about needing to go see his little brother Kenny.

"Well Mom why don't you let me and dad clear," Mike said letting Mikayla down from her seat and grabbing as many things as he could.

"I'm going to go get everything ready we should probably be at mum's by noon," Nate said standing up to help.

"Oh Nate sweety you don't have to help do this you all run along and get ready to spend the day at you're home," Connie said with a smile as she also stood to begin to clean up however her husband made her sit back down.

Mitchie ran upstairs with Shane right behind her, while the others went through the passage to the guest house to get ready there.

Shane laid down on the bed while Mitchie tossed things around in their closet looking for something spectacular to wear. He laughed as she found something then rushed into the bathroom to get ready.

"I'm going down to see the guys and get ready down there," Shane yelled through the door with a smile. "Don't forget we only have two hours to get ready because Nate wants to be there by 12 and it's already half past nine," Shane reminded her and she laughed.

"I know," Mitchie yelled back to him while turning on the water and jumping into the shower.

Mitchie took a twenty minute shower before she wrapped a towel around her body and turned on her dryer to dry her hair. An hour later she emerged dressed in a long black skirt and a red sequin tank top. Her hair laid loosely in curls down her back and she wore makeup.

She had five minutes so she gathered her gifts from Shane for his family as well as her own. She loaded them into a large bin and placed it at the top of the stairs. When Shane saw her he gasped softly at her beauty.

"Can I help you with anything?" Shane asked startling her from putting the last things in the bin.

"Could you bring this out side and put it in my car please?" Mitchie asked him.

"Of course baby," Shane replied kissing her cheek.

Mitchie smiled as she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to grab the cake she made for dinner that night at Shane's. Shane had just come back in, he was wearing black dress pants and a button down dress shirt, he swiped his brow when he came back into the house because it was so hot.

"Well have you seen the guys and girls yet?" Mitchie asked, "It's your brother that wants to get there so early," she said as Shane came into the kitchen.

"Yep they're outside just waiting for us to come out," Shane said as she smiled.

Mitchie grabbed the cake and brought it with her out to the car. She waved at Nate, Jason, Sierra and Caitlyn as they got into the Camaro. She opened the door to her car before handing the cake to Shane for him to hold and then she turned the car on and they were off.

It was little over an hour later when they reached the Gray home. Mitchie was beginning to feel a little nervous not sure what to think about what Shane had told her about his family.

Shane grabbed the things from the trunk while Mitchie held the cake she made in her hands. Nate grabbed the door or the others, while the others unloaded the Camaro. Shane grinned at the thought of being home but he hoped to god that his parents would like Mitchie.

When they went inside it was pretty quiet, Rob and Mia had been given the holidays off because the boys planned on spending it at Mitchie's home. Shane immediately set the bin down with the presents and stepped in front of the others.

"MOM, DAD WE'RE HOME," Shane yelled.

They waited merely a minute before Shane felt himself being pulled into a hug by his mother and he smiled.

"It's so good to have my sons home for once," Michelle said.

"Mom I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Mitchie my mom Michelle, mom Mitchie," Shane said introducing Mitchie to his mother. He watched as a blush crept into Mitchie's face and smiled.

"Hello pleasure to meet you. I made a cake for desert tonight I hope you don't mind," Mitchie said with a wide smile.

"Oh it looks delicious, thank you dear now why don't you tell me everything about you," Michelle said with a wide smile glad Shane had found someone that was for him and not his money.

"Sounds great," Mitchie said smiling.

"Now Nathan Gray tell me who this lovely lady beside you is?" Michelle asked giving her eldest son a hug.

"This is Caitlyn Gellar, my girlfriend," Nate said with a smile.

"Pleasure to meet you," Caitlyn said.

"And Jason," Michelle asked giving her middle son a hug.

"This is Sierra my girlfriend," Jason said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you three, my brother speaks of nothing but respect for you Mitchie and Caitlyn," Michelle said.

"Well it's about time you boys found such nice looking company," a strong voice said coming into the room.

"Girls, this is my husband Ryan," Michelle said.

"Why don't you girls go through this door here and place the gifts under the tree. We'd like to talk to the guys for a minute," Ryan said.

Sensing the awkward tension in the room between the parents Mitchie smiled, "Come on girls let's go," she said pointedly.

When they reached the living room they found Kenny sitting with Brown.

"Hey Brown," Mitchie said running to him and giving him a hug.

"Hello poppet. Girls this is Kenny Gray, Kenny this is Caitlyn Gellar, Mitchie Torres and," Brown said not knowing who the third girl was.

"Sierra," Caitlyn piped in.

"Brown do you know where the kitchen is?" Mitchie asked still holding the cake in her hands.

"Yeah but let me take that while you guys get to now Kenny, Shane told him all about you," Brown said with a smile.

"Ok thanks," Mitchie said as she pulled the bin forward and started putting their gifts under the tree.

"Mitchie are you really dating my brother Shane?" Kenny asked.

"Yes I am you have an amazing big brother Kenny," Mitchie said and Kenny smiled.

"He talks about you all the time," Kenny said with a smile, "He even says you have an amazing voice would you sing something for me. Please?" he asked.

"Alright," Mitchie said, "Cait want to pull out the mixer from the car," she asked her best friend.

"Sure, Sierra want to come help me?" Caitlyn asked.

"Sure," Sierra said.

Meanwhile in the kitchen the three boys were sitting there very anxious about what was going on. Their parents were sitting across from them but no sound could be heard until Brown came in with the cake.

"Oh silly me I almost forgot Mitchie said she brought that. What a sweet girl," Michelle said with a smile which made Shane grin.

"I'll just take that from you," Michelle said as she moved to grab the cake.

"No you all have shit to work out, now do it before those three amazing girls start to worry," Brown said as he placed the cake in the fridge.

Michelle knew her brother was right but she didn't quite know how to tell the boys what had been going on without ruining Christmas. She started to cry and Ryan rolled his eyes at her. Brown slipped quickly out of the kitchen and went back to the living room.

Back in the living room Mitchie and Caitlyn had just finished setting up her mixer and they decided to play this is me for Kenny.

_I've always been the kind of girl_

_That hid my face_

_So afraid to tell the world _

_What I've got to say_

_But I've had this dream_

_Bright inside of me_

_I'm gunna let it show its time_

_To let you know_

_To let you know_

_This is real this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gunna let the light shine on me_

_Now I've found  
Who I am_  
_There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_

Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's to far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way

This is the real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light  
Shine on me  
Now I've found  
Who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

"Wow Mitchie that was awesome," said ten year Kenny Gray.

"Thanks," Mitchie said.

"You got it poppet," Brown said coming back into the room.

Back in the kitchen Shane was getting angry his mother was crying and he wanted to know why.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE NOW DAD?" Shane asked yelling at his father.

"Shane please calm down we don't want those pretty ladies to worry," Ryan snapped back.

Shane stared angrily at his father, the bastard had probably been caught sleeping around again but this time by his wife instead of his sons.

"Mom what's wrong? What has this bastard done now?" Shane asked his mother.

"Don't you dare call me that boy," Ryan said as he slapped Shane across the face but this time it was Mitchie to interrupt.

"Oh Sorry I'll just grab the icing for the cake and do that in the living room," Mitchie said shocked beyond belief of what she just saw. Shane had broken then and started crying.

"Mitchie maybe you could have waited until after to put the icing on the cake," Ryan snapped at the girl.

"Oh um ok," Mitchie said but she noticed how mad Shane looked. "Are you going to be ok Shane?" she asked him squeezing his should for support.

"I'll be alright baby," Shane said forcing a smile.

Mitchie ran out of the kitchen and back into the living room she had tears in her eyes for what she saw.

"Nosy girl," Ryan snapped.

"SHUT UP DAD, SHE WAS COMING IN HERE TO MAKE SURE THE ICING WAS DONE FOR THE CAKE SHE MADE YOU FOR DESERT AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO SNAP AT HER. SHE HASN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG BUT I SURE AS HELL KNOW YOU HAVE DONE SOMETHING TO HURT MOM, MORE THEN ONCE I MIGHT ADD," Shane yelled, "I CAN ONLY IMAGINE WHAT THIS IS ABOUT, SHE CAUGHT YOU THIS TIME WITH YOUR WHORE," Shane snapped.

"Guys why are we doing this here and now? It's Christmas and it's a time for family," Jason asked.

"Because I'm not staying here Jason," Ryan snapped at his son.

"That's right I kicked your ass out because you're a cheating bastard," Michelle said coldly.

"Does that mean I can finally renounce him as being my father?" Shane asked and Michelle nodded.

"GOOD THEN I'LL TELL YOU ONCE, GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE AND STAY OUT YOU'VE CAUSED ENOUGH TROUBLE FOR THIS FAMILY," Shane yelled grabbing his father by his shirt and tossed him out the back door before running upstairs to his room.

Michelle sighed she hadn't wanted to tell the boys this way that their father was no longer welcome in their home but Shane knew that already and had always hated his dad. Michelle got up to begin preparing dinner. Nate and Jason went into the living room with solemn looks on their face.

"Poppet what's wrong?" Brown asked as he noticed the tears welling in her eyes.

"I went to check on the icing for the cake and actually you know what it's not something I should be talking about, it's not my problem to talk about," Mitchie said with a sad smile.

"She's right it's not," Nate and Jason said coming into the room.

"Nate where is Shane?" Mitchie asked full of concern.

"He needs some time to himself," Jason said.

"DAMNIT TELL ME WHERE SHANE IS," Mitchie yelled shocking people in the room because she never raised her voice even when she was mad.

"Upstairs in his room, third door on the left," Nate said with a sigh.

Mitchie ran up the stairs quickly and walked into Shane's room where she found him crying.

"Shane," Mitchie said quietly wrapping her arms around him. He simply turned and cried on her shoulder.

"I'm ok really," Shane said.

"It's your dad isn't it?" Mitchie asked and Shane nodded.

He told her all about Ryan and his little whores, but explained he had never once hit any of them and what she saw in the kitchen was nothing.

"It isn't nothing Shane. Is this why you were so nervous to come home?" Mitchie asked him and he nodded.

"How's your mom taking it?" she asked.

"Alright I guess," Shane said.

"Come on you're little brother deserves a happy brother for Christmas. I know you're upset, but Kenny needs his brothers too he's too young to understand why his dad isn't around for Christmas," Mitchie said with a small smile.

"I know I just, he makes me so mad," Shane said.

"I know sweetie but he isn't here and I know you're mom is looking forward to seeing her boys," Mitchie said.

"Why is it you always know how to comfort me?" Shane asked her.

"Because I know you, now come on rock star," Mitchie said and Shane laughed.

They came back down stairs to find Nate and Jason being tackled by Kenny who had yet to see Shane.

"SHANE," Kenny yelled running to his big brother and jumping into him.

"Hi Kenny," Shane said laughing.

Mitchie excused herself to go into the kitchen where she found Michelle busy preparing food.

"Anything I can help with Michelle?" Mitchie asked.

"Sure," Michelle said and Mitchie smiled starting to prepare the salad. She then moved on to fixing the icing on the cake she had made for their desert.

"Mitchie is your name actually Mitchie or is it a nickname?" Michelle asked.

"It's short for Michelle actually but I like Mitchie better," Mitchie said and Michelle laughed understanding.

They sat there talking and laughing as Shane came into the room and he smiled Mitchie had cheered his mom up and that made him happy. He stepped in and there was a squeal come from his mother.

"Shane Gray you're engaged?" Michelle asked almost hyperventilating.

"Calm down Mom, it's a promise ring it's my promise to love her and cherish her," Shane said and watched as his mom smiled.

"You're such a sweet boy," Michelle said hugging both Mitchie and Shane.

"Are you alright mom?" Shane asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine now, I want you to take this amazing young lady and go have fun with your little brother he missed you all terribly as did I," Michelle said.

"Ok but maybe we should post pone the tour," Shane said.

"NO Shane music means everything to you all, please I'll be fine and Brown said I could come with you," Michelle said with a smile.

"What about Kenny?" Shane asked his mother.

"He's coming too of course," Michelle said, "Now you too run along supper will be ready in a few hours."

"Are you sure you don't need any more help Michelle?" Mitchie asked her.

"No now run along will you," Michelle said with a smile on her face.

Shane took Mitchie's hand and led her back into the living room where Kenny, Nate and Jason were partnered up playing charades against the girls. Shane simply took Mitchie and sat down to watch them play, in the end they were laughing hysterically at their friends and family.

Moments later there was a knock at the door and Shane went to answer the door and what he found was a pregnant woman standing on his doorstep.

"Is Ryan Gray here?" the woman asked which made Shane mad and Mitchie tried to calm him down.

"Come in, I'll show you to the kitchen," Mitchie said and she pushed Shane into the living room to get his brothers and uncle. Shane told the girls to stay with Kenny for a bit then they would all sit down to a wonderful dinner.

"Now let me introduce myself, I am Mitchie Torres. Mr. Gray no longer lives here so who are you and what do you want?" Mitchie asked calmly.

"Mitchie who is this?" Michelle and Brown asked them.

"That's what we're going to find out," Mitchie said.

"My name is Rebecca and I was told by my friend that Ryan Gray lives here or did anyways. I'm sorry to disturb you on your Christmas dinner Mrs. Gray," Rebecca said to them all.

"May I ask why you were looking for my husband?" Michelle asked.

"His friends ganged up on me a few months back, they beat me in an alley and then raped me," Rebecca said sadly.

"WHAT?" Shane yelled.

"Calm down Shane," Nate said trying to calm his brother down.

"Look I really didn't want to ruin your family but I thought you deserved to know the truth. I'm pressing charges with the police," Rebecca said.

"You're not ruining anything Rebecca. Actually Ryan no longer is a part of this family he cheated on me, and Shane my oldest threw him out of the house," Michelle said.

"That's horrible, I'm sorry I guess me bringing more bad news on Christmas doesn't help. I should be going now," Rebecca said standing.

Shane was shocked that his father could be such a cruel man so he did the next best thing which shocked everyone in the room.

"Stay for dinner," Shane said and Mitchie smiled at him for being so nice even though the woman was trying her best to not cry.

"I can't stay, I told my friend I'd be only a few minutes, I was just supposed to come and tell him that he got me pregnant then leave because the police thought it best. I really must be going but thank you for the offer," Rebecca said standing.

Mitchie walked her out so the others could talk privately for a while.

"Shane are you alright?" Michelle asked him.

"I'm fine mom I just never thought I'd see the day where I could tell you that dad is a jerk and get away with it. I know I was always staying away and very distant with you but I just couldn't stand knowing what I did," Shane said hugging his mother to him.

"Oh hunny I understand really," Michelle said hugging him to her tight.

Nate and Jason smiled and they joined in by hugging them both. They helped their mother clean up the small glasses before going to the living room to spend some quality time with their family.

The afternoon wore on and it was an hour before dinner when Kenny sat up a microphone and speakers.

"Mitchie will you sing for us please?" Kenny asked his new best friend.

"Sure what should I sing?" Mitchie asked the small boy in front of her.

"Sing the other song you were talking about the one you wrote for your sister. PLEASE?" Kenny begged and Shane sighed he was about to get up to explain why Mitchie never sings that song.

"Alright I guess I could do that," Mitchie said removing herself from Shane's arms.

_I found myself today_

_Oh I found myself and ran away_

_But something pulled me back_

_The voice of reason I forgot I had_

_All I know is you're not here to say _

_What you always used to say_

_But it's written in the sky tonight_

_So I won't give up, no I won't break down_

_Sooner then it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe _

_Someone's watching over me_

_I've seen that ray of light_

_And it's shining on my destiny_

_Shining all the time, and I won't be afraid_

_To follow everywhere it's taking me_

_All I know is yesterday is gone_

_And right now I belong_

_To this moment, to my dreams_

_So I won't give up, no I won't break down_

_Sooner then it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe _

_Someone's watching over me_

_It doesn't matter what people say_

_And it doesn't matter how long it takes_

_Believe in yourself and you'll find_

_And it only matters how true you are_

_Be true to yourself and follow your heart_

_So I won't give up, no I won't break down_

_Sooner then it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong even though it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_So I won't give up, no I won't break down_

_Sooner then it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe _

_Someone's watching over me_

_Someone's watching over_

_Someone's watching over me_

_Yeah, oh, oh someone's watching over me_

"That was beautiful Mitchie I'm glad you shared that with us," Michelle said with a smile.

"Thanks," Mitchie said as the tears began to fall down her face.

"Mitchie are you alright?" Kenny asked not wanting her to be upset.

"I'm o.k. buddy really," Mitchie said with a smile.

"Shane's turn," Kenny said pulling Shane out of the chair and over to the microphone.

"Alright how about the one I just finished last night?" Shane asked his little brother and he nodded.

_Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine  
I'm leaving my life in your hands  
People say I'm crazy and that I am blind  
Risking it all in a glance  
How you got me blind is still a mystery  
I can't get you out of my head  
Don't care what is written in you history  
As long as you're here with me _

_I don't care who you are  
Where you're from  
What you did  
As long as you love me  
Who you are  
Where you're from  
Don't care what you did  
As long as you love me _

_Every little thing  
That you have said and done  
Feels like it's deep within me  
Doesn't really matter  
If you're on the run  
It seems like we're meant to be _

_I've tried to hide it so that no one knows  
But I guess it shows  
When you look in to my eyes  
What you did and where you're comin from  
I don't care, as long as you love me, baby. _

"That was beautiful Shane," Mitchie said smiling widely.

"Thanks but I think that's one I will keep out of the labels hands because it's not something they would care about to put in our albums. I know we have done love songs in the past but this is personal for me," Shane said wrapping his arms around Mitchie.

"But it is so beautiful Shane," Michelle said to her son.

"I know mom and thanks but I think this is one that needs to be just for me and Mitchie not the entire world," Shane said and everyone agreed.

"You know Shane your nothing like your father, he was mean and a drunk but you are so much more," Michelle said hugging him to her.

Kenny looked confused for a moment but decided not to question them at all.

"Now why don't we go and have a wonderful dinner and then presents?" Michelle asked them all and Kenny jumped up to race his older brothers to the kitchen for dinner.

Dinner was a quiet affair until Kenny noticed that there was someone missing from the table.

"Mommy where is daddy?" Kenny asked and the room fell even quieter as you could hear a pin drop.

"Kenny eat your dinner your father had important business to attend to and had to go to the police station," Michelle said and Kenny nodded continuing to eat his dinner.

"Mitchie how long have you been writing your own music?" Michelle asked.

"Well actually that's a long story, I started writing about three years ago actually," Mitchie said with a smile.

"That's amazing," Michelle said as they began to clean up after dinner.

"Thanks but I am much happier now then I had ever been while writing thanks to Shane," Mitchie said.

The boys had excused themselves with Kenny so they could explain things about their dad to him instead of having their mom have to go through it all again.

"You really love my son don't you?" Michelle said with a wide smile.

"Yes I do, he is an amazing man," Mitchie said.

"Well shall we go out and open presents I know you all have to be back at your home soon," Michelle said bringing the cake into the living room the girls following her with the plates and utensils.

Later on that night Mitchie lay awake in her bed waiting for Shane to come in but she sat there thinking about the day they had just had with his family. Mitchie knew she had wonderful parents but she also knew that she had a good family life. She had no idea that Shane had such a difficult secret to live with and then for it to come out on Christmas for the rest of his family must have been hard for him, especially to have to tell his younger ten year old brother.

"Shane are you alright?" Mitchie asked as he came into the room.

"I'll be alright, I think Kenny took it the hardest he never understood why I hated my father but when we told him it looked like he kind of had the feeling there was more to my hate then I would say," Shane said.

"I know baby but it's better that he know the truth than to find out later and hate you later. I just can't believe he hit you, his own son," Mitchie said.

"I know that's why we told him," Shane said, "I love you so much angel. We have a big day tomorrow you officially along with the other girls meet the label," he said as he kissed Mitchie passionately before pulling her into his arms and falling into a deep sleep.


	9. Meeting the Label

Chapter 9: Meeting the Label

The next morning Shane woke up and just laid there watching Mitchie sleep. They didn't need to go anywhere until two in the afternoon when they had to go meet the label. Mitchie started to stir and Shane smiled as his girlfriend rolled over to face him.

"Morning angel," Shane said with a smile.

"Morning Shane," Mitchie said as he laid there holding her.

They were interrupted by Nate and Jason running into the room really upset.

"Shane, you need to get up and dressed now," Nate yelled.

"Christ Nate you don't have to yell I'm awake. Now what is so urgent that I have to get out of bed this early?" Shane asked.

"Kenny is gone, mom woke up this morning and went to get him up for school and he has disappeared," Nate said.

"He's probably just playing hide and seek Nate," Shane said.

"Not this time bro, someone wants revenge on our family and they left a note addressed to you Shane," Nate said.

"We're needed at home right away, the label said that they could reschedule the meeting until we find our brother but they said they would let us decide," Nate said.

"Alright you guys, get out. You've upset Shane enough Nate we'll meet you downstairs," Mitchie said getting angry with her friends.

"Calm down angel," Shane said as he watched Nate and Jason leave the room.

"I will when you tell me who could have taken Kenny. Shane I remember everything that happened when I was taken and I'm seventeen. Kenny is ten years old," Mitchie said.

"I know Mitchie but I have no idea who could have done this to get back at me. I've kept an eye on the guy who took you from me and he is still in jail. Mitchie if anything happens to my little brother I could never forgive myself," Shane said as he laid his head on her chest and cried.

"It's okay Shane we'll get him back and this time we're pulling Mike and Matt in on this as well," Mitchie said with a smile hoping to cheer Shane up a bit.

"Okay now why don't I go change in the bathroom and you can use the walk in closet this time," Shane said with a smile.

"Alright now go, I'm going to go see how you're brothers are holding up," Mitchie said getting out of bed and throwing her robe on so she could check on the others.

Meanwhile downstairs Nate was brooding, he knew what he said to his brother was cruel and upsetting but he couldn't help it, as oldest his younger brothers always looked to him but Kenny somehow ended up looking to Shane. He knew what he said upset Shane greatly and now he had Mitchie pissed off at him.

"Nate are you alright?" Caitlyn asked coming into the room.

"I'll be alright," Nate said as he embraced her.

"Nate are you in here?" Mitchie said coming into the room.

"Yeah come to yell at me again," Nate said in a shallow voice.

"No but I will remind you that your brother loves his little brother, loves all his brothers and what you said hurt him greatly, he laid there and cried for a good ten minutes after you left. He has no idea who could do this to his little brother and it's tearing him apart because he loves you all so much," Mitchie said.

"I know that but I was angry especially because they left the note addressed to Shane," Nate said.

"Now why don't you go help my mom, she has a beautiful lunch packed to take to your mothers and I'll go get your brother ready to face this," Mitchie said to him.

"Alright, thanks Mitchie," Nate said.

"For what Nate?" Mitchie asked him.

"For not giving me the riot act, but for being very understanding," Nate said as he took Caitlyn's hand and walked through the living room and into the kitchen.

Mitchie went back upstairs to find Shane waiting for her there already dressed.

"Hey you; are you alright?" Mitchie asked him.

"I'll be alright angel, go on I put your stuff in the bathroom so you could get ready," Shane said.

"You're amazing Shane, don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise." Mitchie said.

"Thanks angel," Shane said kissing her cheek before watching her go into the bathroom to get ready.

A half hour later Mitchie came out of the bathroom, wearing a green summer dress that Shane picked out as well as her green sandals.

"You look beautiful, now how about we go find out who has my little brother?" Shane asked.

"Of course Nate should have helped my mom pack our lunch in a small basket. I asked her to make lunch for your mother," Mitchie said.

"You truly are amazing Mitchie, I love you so much," Shane said.

They went downstairs and found everyone waiting for them. Caitlyn and Nate were waiting with their lunch in hand and Jason and Sierra were talking with Mike and Matt who she had called.

"Shane do you have any idea who may have done this?" Matt asked.

"No but I want to find out so if you don't mind I'll be heading to my mother's now," Shane snapped as he lead Mitchie out to her car.

They left the others standing their shocked the only other time they saw Shane this pissed is when someone took Mitchie at Christmas a little over a week ago. Shane beat the others home and he ran into the room and found his mother crying.

"Mom are you alright? I promise we'll find Kenny and get him back," Shane said as he knelt down in front of her and pulled her into a hug.

"There was a note for you Shane I didn't read it, I couldn't, I didn't have the heart to read what they could be doing to my baby boy," Michelle said handing her son the note.

Shane, Nate and Jason Gray

You stole from me my career and my life at Camp Rock. Now I have something that belongs to you. If you don't meet with me where we first met I will kill your little brother Kenny and you will be blamed.

Miley

"Damn it," Shane yelled punching the chair beside him as his brothers walked into the room.

"Shane? Who has Kenny?" Mitchie asked putting her arms around him.

"Why don't you ask my dear brother Nate should know he dated her," Shane said angrily.

"No, why now when everything is good in our lives does that little bitch think she can come back in and ruin them," Nate said in anguish before collapsing into Caitlyn's arms.

"Who?" Sierra asked confused.

"Miley Cyrus," Jason said simply.

"What happened Nate?" Mitchie asked.

"I had been seeing Hannah for a year when she told me of her double life. We were pretty serious and one day when I got to her house I found her making out with my best friend Jake Ryan at the time. They didn't see me so I ran out of there, then publically dumped her at the Grammy awards. When we saw each other at Camp she tried to get me back but I already found someone else; Caitlyn. I told her to leave that my uncle didn't want her or her shit at his camp and it ruined her career. Jake had no idea who Hannah Montana really was and also publically dumped her when he found out about her lying to me. Jake and I are still close, and I haven't seen or heard from Miley since Camp," Nate said.

"Matt get a bolo out on Miley Cyrus, Mike call her family find out where she is," Shane said as he had been taking police courses in home school so that he could learn how to be a cop.

"Good idea Shane, those classes are paying off," Matt said as he left to inform his team about the development.

"Shane it's not going to do any good. She wants Nate back and the only way for that to happen is for you to meet her where you guys first met," Mitchie said.

"It's not that simple angel," Shane said as he launched into the story of how they all grew up together and how that was destroyed when a plane crashed through Grandville.

"Oh then where else could she mean? Brown wouldn't let her in the camp and she would know better then to meet anywhere public so where did you guys all meet?" Mitchie asked.

"At the label Nate call them tell them to lock everything down we'll be there in an hour," Shane said as he ran out of the house with Mitchie right behind him.

She had become very attached to the youngest Gray, she wanted to see him safe as if he was her own little brother.

"Mitchie I'm sorry this isn't the way we wanted for you to meet the label," Shane said sadly as he drove her car through the streets of L.A. followed closely by his mother and brothers. Matt and Mike decided to ride ahead they left as soon as they heard Shane say the label.

Mike and Matt called their team in and arrived as they did. Matt and Mike coordinated an all out frontal assault and went right through the front door. They went through each room with the help from the label themselves. Matt and Mike made their way to the basement where they found Miley with a tied up Kenny.

"Miley let Kenny go," Mike yelled as they descended the stairs.

Since she was eighteen she was legally eligible to be tried as an adult so when Matt took her down, Mike ran to Kenny to untie him.

"It's okay Kenny your brothers are on their way, it's alright we're the good guys. My names Mike, I'm a friend of Mitchies'." Mike said picking the boy up and getting him up into the light of the label office.

Kenny saw Mia and ran right to her as soon as Mike put him down. The rest of the agents led Miley out to their cars and went to right up a report while Matt and Mike finished everything there.

Shane came running in at high speed with Mitchie behind him.

"Kenny are you alright?" Shane yelled pulling his brother into a huge hug.

"I was so scared Shane," Kenny said as Mitchie reached the two.

"Mitchie would you sing for me please? It really helps me calm down," Kenny asked his brother's girlfriend.

"Sure Kenny," Mitchie said and Kenny moved onto her lap.

This is the way Nate, Jason, Caitlyn, Sierra and Michelle found them ready to start. Shane walked over the guys to talk to them while Mitchie calmed his little brother down.

Meanwhile a little further away Mitchie sat with Kenny on her lap and he held her tight.

"Sing that song that you sang the first day Shane introduced you," Kenny said and Mitchie smiled.

_I found myself today_

_Oh, I found myself and ran away_

_But something pulled me back_

_The voice of reason I forgot I had_

_All I know is you're not here to say_

_What you always used to say_

_But it's written in the sky tonight_

_So I won't give up, no I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_Someone's watching over me_

_I've seen that ray of light_

_And it's shining on my destiny_

_Shining all the time, and I won't be afraid_

_To follow everywhere it's taking me_

_All I know is yesterday is gone_

_And right now I belong_

_To this moment to my dreams_

_So I won't give up, no I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_Someone's watching over me_

_It doesn't matter what people say_

_And it doesn't matter how long it takes_

_Believe in yourself and you'll find_

_And it only matters how true you are_

_Be true to yourself and follow your heart_

_So I won't give up, no I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_So I won't give up, no I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_Someone's watching over_

_Someone's watching over_

_Someone's watching over me_

_Yeah, oh, oh, someone's watching over me_

By the end of her song Kenny had fallen asleep right in Mitchie's arms and Shane smiled. Michelle walked over and took Kenny from Mitchie before leaving them to work out their plans for the tour.

"That was amazing Mitchie," Mia said, "Oh excuse me my name is Mia and I'm Connect Three's manager and label consultant."

"Thank you Mia," Mitchie said as Shane wrapped his arms around her.

"I take that was an original song," Cole asked.

"I'm sorry who are you? And yes it is an original song," Mitchie asked.

"My apologies Mitchie my name is Cole, and I'm the owner of the label, and beside me is Jeremy he's our label tech along with Mia," Cole said shaking her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you," Mitchie said.

"Are you sure you boys are up for this meeting we can do it tomorrow?" Cole asked.

"We're good Cole honestly," Shane and Nate both said as they sat down.

"Aren't you boys forgetting something?" Mia asked them pointing to the girls behind them.

"Oh sorry this is Caitlyn my girlfriend and also a mixer, the mix you all heard with This is Me, at camp was her creation," Nate said.

"Pleasure Caitlyn and you'll be coming with us on tour," Cole asked.

"Yes, would it be too much to ask if I could continue working with Mitchie?" Caitlyn asked.

"Of course not what we hear from her CD that Shane sent us was amazing," Cole said.

"Thanks," Caitlyn said before joining Nate.

"I would like to introduce my girlfriend Sierra, she's good at piano but mostly just wants to be with her friends," Jason said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Sierra and if your parents don't mind you coming along I think it will be great to have you join us," Cole said.

At the mention of her parents Sierra went running out of the room, Mike and Matt took off after her.

"I'm sorry what was it I said?" Cole asked her.

"Her parents were contract assassins and they were shot and killed on their vacation. She's staying with my mother and I. She'll be joining us on tour along with adding to your security her two brothers when they are not on cases. They found out her parents were hiding something important and now their killers might be after her. I assure you that this will not affect the tour. Mike and Matt are the best agents in their field, they'll be with us through the entire tour," Mitchie explained.

"That's fine with us, we have a very tight security group here and having two FBI agents on the team would not hurt much," Cole said with a smile.

"I'm sorry about that and thanks for filling in Mitch," Sierra said hugging her best friend.

"No problem," Mitchie said.

"Well then I know this has been a trying day for you all but I was wondering if you have any samples of your work with you?" Cole asked Mitchie.

"No; but if you'd like I could sing again?" Mitchie asked them.

"That would be great," Cole said.

"Caitlyn you got your laptop with you?" Mitchie asked and she nodded pulling her mixing table and laptop out of her bag.

_If I live to be a hundred_

_And never see the seven wonders_

_That'll be alriggght._

_If I don't make it to the big league's _

_If I never win a grammy_

_I'm gunna be just fiiine cause_

_I know exactly_

_Who I am_

_I am rosemary's granddaughter _

_Spitting image of my father_

_And when the day is done_

_My momma's still my biggest fan_

_Some times I'm clueless and I'm clumsy_

_But I've got friends that love me_

_They know just where I stand_

_It's all apart of me that's who I am_

_So when I make a big mistake_

_When I fall flat on my face_

_I know I'll be alriight_

_Should my tender heart be broken_

_I will cry those tear drops knowing_

_I will be just fine _

_Cause nothing changes who I am_

_I am rosemary's granddaughter _

_Spitting image of my father_

_And when the day is done_

_My momma's still my biggest fan_

_Some times I'm clueless and I'm clumsy_

_But I've got friends that love me_

_They know just where I stand_

_It's all apart of me that's who I am_

_I'm a saint and I'm a sinner_

_I'm a loser, I'm a winner_

_I am steady and unstable_

_I'm young but I am aaable_

_I am rosemary's granddaughter _

_Spitting image of my father_

_And when the day is done_

_My momma's still my biggest fan_

_Some times I'm clueless and I'm clumsy_

_But I've got friends that love me_

_They know just where I stand_

_It's all apart of me that's who I am_

_I am rosemary's granddaughter _

_Spitting image of my father_

_And when the day is done_

_My momma's still my biggest fan_

_Some times I'm clueless and I'm clumsy_

_But I've got friends that love me_

_They know just where I stand_

_It's all apart of me that's who I am_

_That's who I am_

"Wow girls that's amazing!" Cole said as did Mia and Jeremy.

"Shall we keep going?" Mitchie asked and Cole nodded.

"Mind if we join you?" Michelle asked leading Kenny into the room.

"Of course not, Michelle Kenny comes on in," Cole said.

"Mitchie singing again?" Kenny whispered to Shane who nodded so Kenny snuggled with Shane and Nate while watching both Mitchie and Caitlyn with a smile on his face.

_There comes a time_

_Where you face the toughest of fights_

_Searching for a sign_

_Lost in the darkest of nights_

_The wind blows so cold_

_Standing alone before the battle's begun_

_But deep in your soul the future unfolds_

_As bright as the reason for sun_

_You've got to believe in the power of love_

_You've got to believe in the power of love_

_The power of love_

_Blazing Emotion,  
There's a light that glows from your heart,  
It's a chain reaction,  
And nothing will keep us apart,  
Stand by my side,  
There's nothing to hide,  
Together we'll fight till the end,  
Take hold of my hand,  
And you'll understand,  
What it __truly means to be friends._

You've got to believe,  
(You've got to believe)  
In the Power of Love  
You've got to believe,  
(You've got to believe)  
In the Power of Love,  
It gives meaning to each moment,  
It's what our hearts are all made of,  
You've got to believe,  
(You've got to believe)  
In the Power of Love,  
The Power of Love.

You've got to believe,  
(You've got to believe)  
In the Power of Love,  
You've got to believe,  
(You've got to believe)  
In the Power of Love,  
It gives meaning to each moment,  
It's what our hearts are all made of,  
(Just look inside)  
You've got to believe,  
(You've got to believe)  
In the Power of Love,  
The Power of Love.

"This one I wrote after camp this year," Mitchie said, "And the one you heard earlier was written for my sister who died on her way home in a plane crash."

"They are amazing, thank you for sharing them with us. Are there more?" Mia asked.

"Many more some finished, some not but it's what I love to do," Mitchie replied.

"Well tour starts just after the new year, we'll meet the week before to make sure everything is ready. Mia will keep you updated through email, but we want you to enjoy the rest of your vacation," Cole said.

"Cool this was a great introduction to your lady friends guys, now go enjoy your vacation," Mia said practically pushing them out the door.

"That went well right Mitchie?" Caitlyn said with a smile.

"Yeah I'm kind of nervous about rooms because I don't think I can sleep without Shane by my side. Mom said she was going to email me every day and come out as often as she could." Mitchie said with a smile.

"Don't worry Mitch, we're in a room for ourselves," Shane came up wrapping his arms around her.

"How did you manage that Shane?" Mitchie asked.

"I explained things to Mia, and then she called your mom to confirm it so we have a room and bunk to ourselves," Shane said.

"Your amazing my rock star," Mitchie said with a wide smile.

The next couple days passed quickly and they were in and out of the studio with the guys and the label working things out for the tour. It turned out that they hired Mitchie's mom to come and do the cooking for them and the after parties. This made Mitchie happier as well because she had never really been away from family before but she would have been just as happy.

The guys were officially called in to play for the ball dropping ceremony on New Years and the girls were going along as well. Mitchie would be opening act along with Caitlyn and her mixer. They had done all the wardrobe and test checks in the studio and were now sitting on the private Connect 3 plane on their way to the big Apple.

Mitchie fell asleep on the couch with Shane they would be arriving very late in the morning and then they had sound checks and wardrobe checks in the afternoon. When they arrived they took a limo to the hotel where they got settled into their rooms. Mitchie and Shane were in a suite with a luxurious bath so that Mitchie could relax.

"Mitchie are you alright?" Shane asked because to him she looked very pale.

"Yeah I'm just a little nervous," Mitchie said.

"Come on we're getting out of here, I know this great ice cream place," Shane said with a laugh.

"That sounds great baby," Mitchie said as she grabbed her purse and his hand and walked out of the hotel and into the main street below.

"Shane I need to say something to you but it can't go further than here please if my mother or anyone in my family found out they would be crushed," Mitchie said to him and he looked at her concerned.

"What's wrong Mitchie?" Shane asked concerned for her.

"That phone call earlier was not a wrong number. The voice was so... well I've heard it before it sounded so much like Lacey and she was warning me to stay out of New York. What if she didn't die Shane? What if she had no memories for the last three years? What if?" Mitchie began to say but was cut off.

"Baby, come on it's been three years. But if that's what you heard then maybe she has a good reason for making everyone thought she was dead for three years," Shane said sadly.

"That's why I didn't tell my mother and Mike who was really on the phone," Mitchie said.

"It's alright angel we'll figure it out, but why don't we just go and get something to eat and then meet the others back at the hotel for our sound check?" Shane asked her trying to comfort her sad crying form.

"Alright I just wish she would have told me her name and at least a reason why she wants me to stay out of New York," Mitchie said sadly.

They walked into his favourite ice cream store and they sat down and had something to eat.

"I love you Shane," Mitchie said kissing his cheek.

"I love you too angel," Shane said with a smile.

"Is there anything else I can get you Mr. Gray?" the waitress asked.

"Nope that's everything thanks, come on Mitch we have to get to our sound check," Shane said when his phone rang.

"SHANE GET YOUR BUTTS BACK HERE?" Nate yelled into the phone as soon as Shane picked up.

"We're on our way, Mitchie was nervous so I brought her to our favourite ice cream shop for a pick me up," Shane said.

"Alright man we'll come pick you both up on the way to the park," Nate said with a smile.

Shane and Mitchie were waiting outside for the limo to get there for them to leave when a young woman came into the parlour, she pretended to be looking at the menu but was really watching them. Mitchie looked at the woman and gasped, she swore she was looking at a ghost.

"Mitch the limo is here," Shane said bringing Mitchie out of her thoughts. They made their way out of the shop and into the limo before anyone realised who they were.

The girls rocked the sound check and so did the guys they were having a blast when both Matt and Mike appeared at the stage and told them they had to leave now.

"Matt what's going on?" Sierra asked who was standing with Jason, Nate and Caitlyn.

"We got an anonymous tip that there is a bomb around here, there might be no show tonight if we don't get this area completely cleared," Matt said.

"DAMN," Shane said as he grabbed Mitchie and ran out of the park and back to the limo, "Why do people keep trying to kill people on mass?" he said angrily.

"Calm down Shane, we're all alright," Mitchie said.

"yes but if that would have gone off and I'd lost you I don't think I'd be able to live without you," Shane said with a sad smile.

"Alright everyone let's go back to the hotel until the FBI have finished their jobs," Mia said making everyone get back into the limo.

"Mitchie are you alright?" Shane asked her.

"I'm alright, I'm gunna go talk to Matt before we go. I need answers there is someone here that looks exactly like my dead sister. I've been getting strange phone calls all day," Mitchie said with a small smile.

"Alright Mia Mitchie has to talk to Matt so we'll stay here for now, we'll call you when you guys can come back to the park tonight," Shane said.

"Shane you're both my responsibility if I don't bring you both back to the hotel, I'm in big trouble," Mia said.

"I don't care Mia, Mitchie's happiness comes before everything and if she says she needs answers she needs answers," Shane said turning back to Mitchie and walked towards the FBI truck.

"MATT YOU OPEN THE DOOR TO THIS TRUCK NOW. I WANT ANSWERS AND I WANT THEM NOW," Mitchie yelled angrily.

The door opened to reveal Matt, Mike and a young woman making Mitchie gasp.

"What the hell is going on?" Mitchie asked snapping at the FBI.

"Mitchie I know this is a shock for you but I've been undercover for three years now and I'm in very deep with a terrorist cell. I needed to keep everyone I loved out of this as it is, the other FBI agents apprehended the boss and his associates," Lacey said taking off her hood.

"I HATE YOU," Mitchie yelled running out of the search area and ran through the park to the stage which they had finished clearing.

Lacey was shocked she tried to go after her sister and comfort her but she was stopped by Shane.

"You've led your sister to believe you've been dead for the last three years. She cries over you, and she helps Mike raise your daughter as if she were her own. Now you come back here tell her about your undercover assignment and think everything should be okay," Shane said before walking away from the truck to follow Mitchie to the stage, Shane picked up his phone and called Mia.

"This is Mia," she said picking up her phone.

"We're all clear to do the show, listen to me carefully please. No one is too mention Mitchie's strange phone calls or sense of déjà vu please. She just found out her dead sister is actually alive on an undercover mission for the FBI, and is pretty upset, I want this concert to cheer her up," Shane said.

"Alright, maybe I should tell Connie," Mia said.

"No I don't want this to be known, I'll get Mitchie ready for the show," Shane said with a smile.

"Alright we'll bring your clothes to the trailer and meet you both there in an hour," Mia said.

"Thanks Mi," Shane said as he closed his phone and walked up to the stage to find Mitchie with her notebook writing another song.

"Angel are you alright?" Shane asked her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"No but I will be," Mitchie said leaning into his embrace.

"Come on we have a show to get ready for and the crowds are starting to be let into the park," Shane said and Mitchie agreed by going with him.

She and Shane were greeted at their trailer by Mia and Connie.

"Are you both alright when Mia told me you wanted to talk to Matt I thought the worst," Connie said to them.

"We're fine mom, honest. Shane I'll see you for the show in an hour," Mitchie said kissing his cheek and walked into her room with Mia, Caitlyn and Connie while Shane left them an went into the other room with Nate, Jason and Rob.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen you're in for one hell of a show tonight here in Times Square," an announcer said.

Back in the trailers they could hear the screaming fans and crowd getting ready to go on the stage Mitchie would be singing first then the boys.

"Before we have Connect 3 come on stage get ready to hear the vocal stylings of Miss. Mitchie Torres," the announcer said and Mitchie took her place on the loading elevator which brought her up through the floor and smoke screen.

"Hello are you all ready to rock," Mitchie asked them all. All she got in response were screams.

"This first song is one I'd like to dedicate to someone who used to be close to me, my sister" Mitchie said before picking up her guitar and sat on the stool.

_Found myself today  
Oh I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me back  
The voice of reason I forgot I had  
All I know is you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight_

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

Seen that ray of light  
And it's shining on my destiny  
Shining all the time  
And I wont be afraid  
To follow everywhere it's taking me  
All I know is yesterday is gone  
And right now I belong  
To this moment to my dreams

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

It doesn't matter what people say  
And it doesn't matter how long it takes  
Believe in yourself and you'll fly high  
And it only matters how true you are  
Be true to yourself and follow your heart

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even when it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over me

Someone's watching over me

Mitchie continued song after song until it was finally time for this is me.

"This next song is my favourite because it shows who I truly am even to those who see me as invisible," Mitchie said and the crowd cheered and yelled.

_I've always been the type of girl_

_That hid my face_

_So afraid to tell the world_

_What I've got to say_

_But I've had this dream_

_Bright inside of me _

_I'm gunna let it show _

_It's time to let you know_

_To let you know…_

_This is real this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed _

_To be now_

_Gunna let the light shine on me_

_Now I've found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

_Do you know what it's like_

_To feel so in the dark_

_To dream about a life_

_Where you're the shinning star_

_Even though it seems_

_Like its too far away_

_I have to believe_

_In myself it's the only wayyy_

_This is real this is me _

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed _

_To be now _

_Gunna let the light shine on me_

_Now I've found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is meeeee_

Shane walked onto the stage and the crowd went absolutely wild. He grabbed Mitchie's hand and started to sing with her.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need _

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_This is real this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed_

_To be now_

_Gunna let the light shine on me_

_Now I've found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be _

_This is me_

_This is me… this is me…_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_You're the voice I hear _

_Inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singin_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

"Thank you everyone for your support tonight. Goodnight everyone," Mitchie said, "Now the moment I know you have all been waiting for let's hear it for the boys, Connect 3," she yelled and again the crowd went wild as Nate and Jason joined Mitchie and Shane on stage. Shane kissed Mitchie's cheek and she went off stage to sit with Caitlyn and Sierra.

The boys were told they would stop playing at five minutes to midnight then the girls would join them on stage to count down New years. The last song of the evening was Gotta Find You where Mitchie would then join Shane on stage while Nate and Jason waited with Caitlyn and Sierra.

After the songs were over Shane smiled at Mitchie and grabbed her hand and walked off stage to be reintroduced for the countdown.

"Alright everyone join us in the countdown to midnight. Could I have Connect 3 and their girlfriends join us on stage to countdown with us," the announcer said with a smile.

They all walked on stage with smiles it was now ten seconds to midnight and the boys were anxious for the end of the concert so they could go back to the hotel for the after party where they were going to surprise the girls with everyone from camp.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Happy New years," the announcer said.

Nate, Jason and Shane grabbed their girlfriends into a long passionate kiss.


	10. Very Wierd New Years and Lies

Chapter 10 A Very Weird New Years, and Lies

Mitchie and Shane were very nervous for the news to come out about the agents who apprehended the biggest terrorist cell in the States, because then stuff at home would hit the roof. They were scheduled on a plane for home in an hour which was shortly after the park concert finished. Mitchie was absolutely loved by everyone immediately and people were lined up outside the park for their autograph. They were allowed to sign some and not others big Rob would help them get through the fans to the limo.

Once back at the hotel they found Mia had already packed them up so they headed straight for their private jet which had now been changed to something bigger and better with the girls stuff as well as their own to which everyone was satisfied with.

"So Mia how is this going to work for the tour I mean? We have to pack everything at my house to come with us on tour, and we only have a day or two?" Mitchie asked.

"It's all been taken care of Mitchie, while we were away in New York, your father and Adam both packed your things and went shopping with Michelle for new designer clothes for all three of you girls. All of your things have already been packed and installed into the bus. Some of your things have been stored on this new jet because the tour starts in Europe, then to Canada and ends here in the States," Mia said.

"We then have implicit instruction from Uncle Brown that he expects us to go back to Camp Rock in the Summer while we are on break from the Tour, as we will be on a year tour," Shane said with a smile.

"Wow have I ever told you all that you're amazing," Mitchie said and the other girls agreed.

When they arrived at the Torres residence later that night the news was on and Connie and Steve were in the middle of watching the news broadcast about the terrorist cell.

"We're standing outside the concert grounds with the FBI agent who was undercover moments ago until the apprehension of a terrorist group bent on creating terror at the Connect 3 concert earlier this evening," the reporter said as Lacey stepped into the view and at that moment Connie feinted.

"Mom," Mitchie yelled as they came into the room just arriving at home from the airport.

"Mitchie did you know she was alive?" Steve asked his daughter.

"No I only just found out, I yelled at her how could she do that to me," Mitchie said crying.

"Oh sweety," Connie said pulling her daughter in for a hug after waking up.

"I don't want to be here when she get's here so can we please just go?" Mitchie asked knowing they really only came home to get her things but since the Label along with Steve had everything already done they could leave when ever.

"Alright baby," Shane said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"DID YOU KNOW THIS AS WELL." Mike yelled coming into the house with Makayla.

"No she did not Mike this came to a shock to her as well," Steve and Connie said.

"Mommy alive," Makayla said and Mitchie nodded.

"No Mike if you must know I did not know she was alive, I even told her to go to hell and that I hated her are you happy? Can you just leave me alone?" Mitchie yelled running out of the house in tears.

"Mike you are such a jerk," Shane said as he ran after Mitchie.

"This wasn't supposed to happen, this should not have torn us all apart maybe it would be better if I was dead than this wouldn't be happening," Lacey said walking into the house.

"Never say that again Lacey Michaela Torres," Connie said embracing her daughter in a huge hug.

Meanwhile Mitchie was running so fast she didn't notice where she was going and ended up deep in the woods alone and cold, she had even forgotten her cell phone in the limo she decided to head for her dance studio.

Shane searched the town frantically looking for his girlfriend, but he did not know about the woods behind the school so he called Nate.

"Shane what's the matter? Did you find her?" Nate asked.

"No I've searched everywhere man, she must be freezing," Shane said worriedly.

"Alright I'll tell the others, keep looking and we'll join you once I have everyone calmed down here. Lacey just walked in," Nate said.

"Alright but hurry," Shane said.

"I will," Nate said hanging up at the same time as Shane.

Shane continued to search, he went to the local museum, the fair grounds, got chased by screaming girls, lost them and continued his search for Mitchie.

Nate waited for a half hour before everyone had their explanations and were adjusting to the fact that their daughter or wife was alive.

"Where's Mitchie I really need to clear things up with her?" Lacey asked setting her daughter down on the floor.

"Now that you mention that and I can get a word in, Shane called he has looked everywhere for Mitchie but he can't find her at all," Nate said worriedly.

"What? Why is she missing in the first place?" Lacey asked.

"Well umm you see Mike kind of accused her of keeping the fact you were alive from him and he snapped at her. She yelled at him about yelling at you and then ran out of the house in tears," Nate said.

"MIKE HOW DARE YOU, SHE NEVER KNEW, I WOULDN'T LET HER BE CONTACTED OR YOU. I NEEDED TO DO THIS SO THAT OUR CITY WAS NOT ATTACKED AND YOU BLAME MY SISTER FOR EVERYTHING DON'T YOU. I CAN'T BELEIVE THIS WHEN MATT TOLD ME WHAT WENT DOWN HERE AND HOW SHE TOLD YOU EVERYTHING EVEN THOUGH SHE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO AND YOU YELL AT HER," Lacey screamed.

"Lacey honey calm down right now it is freezing cold and Mitchie is out there and missing," Connie said.

"Your right but instead of just sitting here I'm pulling in reinforcements," she said as she got on her phone to her contacts at the FBI more specifically her team.

"Don I need some help, my sister is missing, maybe you've heard about her Mitchie Torres touring with Connect 3?" Lacey asked him.

"Yeah, she's a spitfire according to Matt and Mike, me and Meaghan and Charlie will be there in a few minutes we were on the way to your house anyways, to help you out," Don said.

"Lacey out," Lacey said turning back to the others, "I have the team on the way they are the best of the best and the lead's mathematician brother is amazingly helpful with solving our cases," Lacey said.

"Shane calm down, where are you?" Nate said.

"I'm at the park running away from screaming girls," Shane yelled.

"I'll go rescue him and bring him back here, Matt fill Don in when he gets here," Lacey said hoping into FBI vehicle and raced to the park.

Shane sat on top the monkey bars and kept inching back.

"Alright ladies move aside, FBI," Lacey said waving her badge around so the girls knew they were serious.

"Move aside FBI," she yelled and finally the girls stepped aside.

"Come on superstar let's get you home to warm up, we'll find Mitchie I've called in the best," Lacey said and Shane nodded.

"Who is the girl Shane?" a reporter asked.

"Mitchie's sister Lacey with the FBI, she is home after a long duty over seas," Shane lied to the press but they backed off.

Lacey drove Shane home, him complaining all the way. Lacey made sure he was in the house with Matt and her family, while Mike got in the car with her and they headed for some of the local spots around town.

They asked lots of questions but still had no answers so they went back to the house.

When they got back to the house both Don, and Charlie had been talking with the family and they were shocked to learn about some of the important things Lacey had done in the last three years.

"Mommy, " Makayla yelled running to the spot at the door where her mother stood.

"Hi baby girl, Don this is really important, if we don't find her she could freeze," Lacey said with a sad smile.

"I know that, Charlie what have you got for me?" Don asked.

"Did Mitchie have anything around town that meant a lot to her," Charlie asked.

"Yeah there is an old dance studio where she sometimes goes, why?" Connie asked.

"Is it at 39th street, because that's where I have triangulated my search too," Charlie said.

"Of course she loved that studio," Lacey said.

"I'll go get her, she isn't ready to even see you all yet," Shane said and before anyone could say otherwise he was out the door, in his car and speeding around the corner.

When he got to the studio he ran inside and found Mitchie lying on the floor racked with silent sobs.

"Mitchie, come on you have to face her sooner or later, I mean she only did it to keep your family safe and to save the entire country," Shane said.

"I know but it hurts so much," Mitchie said, "And her job might make her do it again, but I don't think I could handle her being gone again. She's my sister we used to tell each other everything. I don't know if it will ever be the same."

"You just have to be patient," Shane said kissing her forehead and gave her his jacket.

"Come on baby let's get you home," Shane said as well leading her back out to his car.

When they arrived back at the house Shane carried a sleeping Mitchie upstairs and laid her on her bed. He then went back downstairs to talk with the man who helped him find her.

"Thank you so much Professor Eppes. Mitchie means the world to me," Shane said.

"Your very welcome," Charlie said.

"Shane you got her," Connie asked.

"Yeah she's asleep upstairs, we will be leaving in the morning and Lacey I suggest you leave her alone until she is ready to forgive you," Shane said and Lacey nodded.

"Don thank you so much I mean I may not have known Mitchie for long but she is my world if anything were to happen to her I would die, she is my reason for living and she has helped me improve myself," Shane said.

"Your welcome, Lacey is a valued member of this team and her family as well as the families of the rest of my team are also very important to me," Don said shaking Shane's hand.

"I'm sorry this had to happen to this family. I realize that both Lacey and Mitchie were very close but please do not let this destroy your lives. We are very sorry it has taken us so long to apprehend this group of terrorists but we didn't have a choice they were a very secret organization," Don said.

"I don't care how long it took, but you should have at least told us that our daughter was still alive," Connie snapped angrily.

"Connie do you mind if we head up to bed?" Shane asked pointing to the rest of the band and their girlfriends.

"Of course, you can all stay in Mitchie's room and your manager can stay in the guest house," Connie said.

"Of course thanks," Nate said and Connie nodded not taking her eyes off of her daughter and her team.

When the guys all went upstairs before they could walk into Mitchie's room they could hear the strumming of a guitar and realized that Mitchie was awake.

"Mitchie can we all come in," Shane asked through the door and as he opened it he saw her crying and just strumming her guitar.

"Yeah," she said quietly, and Shane nodded for the others to come in as well.

"Are you alright Mitch?" they asked as they walked into the room to go to sleep.

"I will be once I get out of this house for awhile. I'm sorry you all had to be subject to that," Mitchie said with a sad smile.

"It's not a problem lil sis," Nate and Jase both said at the same time.

"So let's get some sleep because we leave early in the morning our first show is tomorrow night in London and then from there we go to Paris, then Berlin, then Germany, then Rome, then Australia, then Tokyo, then Hong Kong, then to Canada and their provinces and then we start our summer break at Camp Rock and then we tour the States," Jason said excitedly.

"Goodnight everyone," Mitchie said as she pulled Shane onto the bed with her while the others crashed on the sofa bed she had in her room.


	11. Chapter 11 Start of the Tour

Chapter 11: Start of the Tour

A/N I would like to thank a very special reviewer **JoeJonasBiggestFan** your love for this story is amazing and your review has had a much better impact on me than most of the others. So thank you so much.

Mitchie was up and out of the house before anyone else was awake, she went to her favourite spot in the entire city, the diner she took Mikayla to for breakfast in the mornings when she would spend the night at her house. She was halfway through her regular order when someone interrupted her.

"I thought I'd find you here," Lacey said as she sat Mikayla down beside her.

"Hey Stacey can I get Mikayla's favourites please?" Mitchie said completely ignoring Lacey.

"Sure coming right up Mitch," Stacey said with a smile.

Moments later Mikayla was eating her own breakfast while Lacey was trying to engage her sister in conversation. They were interrupted when Shane walked in and glared at Lacey before sitting down beside Mitchie.

"Please leave Lacey, she is not ready to talk to you yet and when she is I'm sure you'll be the first to know," Shane snarled.

"Be nice Shane, Lacey please leave I'm not ready to forgive you yet. I need time away and that's what this tour is going to give me. I'll bring Mikayla back when she's done," Mitchie said with a sad smile.

"Fine," Lacey said sadly.

"Mommy where are you going?" Mikayla who was too young to understand what was going on.

"I'm going to go home and talk to Grandma and Grandpa Mitchie will bring you home later when you're all done," Lacey said sadly.

"I'm going to miss you Auntie Mitchie and Uncle Shane, you're gunna be so far away," Mikayla said and Mitchie smiled.

"Yeah I am, but you know what I am going to bring you out for the show in Rome and Paris and we'll go shopping and dancing," Shane said to the little girl he considered his niece.

"Really," Mikayla asked with a partial smile.

"Of course you and Grandma Connie," Shane said.

"Why not mommy?" Mikayla asked.

"You're mommy has to work sweetie," Shane said.

"Oh ok then, can we go now I want to see Uncle Jason and Uncle Nate before you leave," Mikayla said with a wide smile.

"Sure sweetheart we can leave now," Mitchie said with a smile.

"Mitchie are you alright?" Shane asked quietly while Stacey helped Mikayla pick a treat.

"I just really wanted to be alone this morning that's why I didn't wake anyone else up this morning and why I let you sleep," Mitchie said sadly.

"Well why don't I take Mikayla home and you can have all the time you need our jet doesn't take off for a while yet and I can have Nate push back the press conference to the just before we take off in front of the jet in the hangar," Shane said.

"No it's fine, I can handle this," Mitchie said with a smile.

"Alright well then let's go home," Shane said grasping Mitchie's hand and went back to the house to get ready to leave for the tour.

Mitchie plain ignored Lacey and the bunch of government agents except for Matt and Mike. She stayed with Shane and the others in the guest house for the remainder of their preparations.

"Lacey she'll forgive you eventually considering she is such a forgiving person but you have to be patient with her she feels betrayed by all the secrecy," Shane said coming out of his room in the guest house.

"I know," Lacey said with a sigh.

"Shane you should wake Mitchie up the press conference is in an hour and the stylists are here to help us all get ready," Nate said coming into the hallway.

"No Nate I just got her to relax and sleep I will wake her up after," Shane said sadly.

"Alright I will have the stylists leave her dress on the door and I know she can do her own hair and makeup," Nate said with a sad smile as he patted his brothers shoulder than walked away completely ignoring Lacey.

"I think I'm just gunna go back to the house," Lacey said sadly and Shane nodded.

In about forty five minutes Shane walked into his room to wake Mitchie only to find her awake and just lying there.

"Have a good rest angel?" Shane asked.

"Yeah I guess so I mean I really just want to go," Mitchie said not mentioning her sister or her feelings on the matter.

"I'm sorry baby, the dress for the press conference is on the bed and when you are ready we will be good to go," Shane said when there was a knock on the door.

Shane kissed Mitchie on the cheek before leaving the room almost running over Charlie who had come up to talk to Shane.

"What are you doing up here Charlie?" Shane asked.

"Who is this Shane? And why is he here?" Mitchie asked coming to the door.

"Mitchie this Professor Charles Epps from Kalci in Los Angeles his brother Don Epps is the leader of your sister's team and they were called in by Lacey to help find you including help to explain things to your family about her assignment over the last three years," Shane said.

"Oh so what is a Professor of math doing with the FBI?" Mitchie asked not really wanting any specifics about her sister.

"Actually I help my brother solve his cases using math, and its been really successful actually thanks to my math you were found quickly," Charlie said.

"Cool if you will excuse me Professor I have only ten minutes to get ready for a press conference before we officially start our tour," Mitchie said with a smile.

"It was a pleasure to meet you your sister talks about you all the time especially your wonderful voice which we got to hear on New Years. I'm sorry this whole situation kept her away from you all," Charlie said.

"Thanks I guess anyways I really have to get ready, Shane can you tell Nate that I will be down in a few minutes. It was a pleasure to meet you professor," Mitchie said before returning to her private bathroom to get ready for the conference.

"I'm sorry if I brought up some painful memories for her," Charlie said.

"She's just upset that's all, she will be alright she just doesn't forgive very easily especially when the betrayal came from her own sister. Charlie that is really cool what you do with math follow me downstairs where everyone should be filled in and then we can hopefully leave," Shane said and Charlie nodded wishing there was something else he could do to help the girl whose world had been just turned upside down.

Meanwhile in her room Mitchie had finished doing her hair and makeup she slid into her dress and heels before sitting on her bed to gather a last breath before she went downstairs.

"Shane where is she man?" Nate asked.

"Right here Nate," Mitchie said with a smile.

"Oh wow... you look amazing baby," Shane said walking up to her and placing his arms around her waist.

"Ok well mom are you ready to go?" Mitchie asked and Connie nodded.

"Yes I am," Connie said with a smile.

Mitchie said goodbye to her family but completely ignored her sister as she followed Shane, his brothers and her friends out the door and into the limo with her father and mother following behind them to the airport and press conference.

When they arrived at the airport Matt and Mike were waiting for them all there. It was already way past noon and they were scheduled to take off until seven. They were to provide extra protection for the band and their sister just in case any of them were in danger. Mitchie did her best to smile and wave to her fans and her boyfriends fans.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen Connect 3 has arrived and will be out momentarily to answer a few questions before entering their jet to start the tour," Mia said with a smile.

Shane was the first to leave the limo but waited for Mitchie to come out before moving away from the limo. Nate and Jason followed his example with their girlfriends as they stepped up to the carpet laid before them and walked up to the microphones set up in front of the jet.

"Shane is it true that you were taken by an FBI agent yesterday in the park?" a reporter asked and Mitchie tensed.

"Yes but it had nothing to do with the law. The agent was Mitchie's sister who until recently as you have heard was undercover and thought dead by the rest of her family. She had come to get me we were searching for Mitchie but I got detained by fans and she helped me get out of there so I could find Mitchie. However this is not why we are here this morning. This morning we are here to start of our tour around the world," Shane said.

"Yes we are here to announce our official start to tour which begins in London and ends here in the states. We will be taking a break for the summer to go back to Camp Rock to teach. We have worked long and hard to get things going for this tour and are very excited for it to start. Are there any other questions?" Nate asked.

"Mitchie was it quite a shock to find out your sister was still alive after three years of believing she was dead?" another reporter asked.

"It was a huge shock but its a relief to know that she is alive and well," Mitchie replied with a smile.

"Are you excited to be going on tour with the boys?" he asked a second question to Mitchie.

"It is very exciting the boys are amazing at what they do and I'd like to thank their label for allowing us girls to accompany them on their tour," Mitchie said and Shane simply smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

The questions continued for a while until Mia told them the jet was ready.

"This is a start of a long tour and I hope that you will follow us around the world as we travel from place to place. You can find our itinerary on our website where we will post our journals as often as we can," Nate said.

"Thank you all for coming today we will see you when we get back to the states," Jason said and they all said goodbye to the reporters and got on their jet.

When they got on the jet Mitchie immediately shut herself in Shane's room and would not come out.

"Mitchie," Shane said as he got to the door.

"Shane just let her be, she'll be alright man," Nate said and Shane sighed into his hands this was supposed to be a fun time for her and himself but she was so angry.

"Nate's right Shane she has had to deal with nightmares for no reason because the face of her nightmares in that plane is not really her sister Lacey but just another victim," Connie said.

"I know more than anyone what that is like my best friend in Grandville died when the plane crashed down in the city. Then it turns out he was alive and just recently tried to destroy my life by kidnapping Mitchie," Shane said.

"I know Shane but she deals with things on her own terms, in her own time," Connie said.

"It's okay mom, he's the only one who can get me to calm down," Mitchie said opening the door her face tear stained.

"Oh Micth," Shane said wrapping his arms around her.

"Come talk with me for a while," Mitchie said to him.

"Sure," Shane said following her into the room where they laid on the bed and talked.

Meanwhile the others were taking a grand tour of the jet. They each had a room to themselves except for Shane who shared with Mitchie. Then a little further down there was a lounging area set up with the greatest and latest technology. And then before the cock pit there was a place for the management team and Connie to stay plus upstairs in the upper floor there was a magnificent kitchen.

"Do you think Mitchie will be alright?" Caitlyn asked.

"She will be fine," Sierra said, "This she knew at least could be a possibility with the nature of her job as an agent where as the betrayal of our best friend Kelly that she still hasn't gotten over. But this thing with Lacey will fade over time."

"Sierra's right Mitchie knows that her sister didn't have a choice," Nate said with a smile.

"Guys where are we right now?" Caitlyn asked.

"We are about four hours into the flight and have about three or four more hours until we reach England," Nate replied.

"Well since it's almost midnight we should all be getting to bed," Connie said, "Mitchie and Shane were exhausted and have already gone to bed."

"Alright goodnight Connie," they all said as they went into their bedrooms to go to bed. Their first audience that week in England they were playing a private audience in the palace for the Royal Family in honour of the coming marriage between Prince William and Katherine Middleton.

The next morning they were up really early as the plane was landing at 4 am and they had to be up and ready to go to the hotel.

"Mitchie, Shane are you guys ready we are about to land. You can sleep more at the hotel as there is nothing scheduled until before the show tonight," Rob said knocking on the door.

"Yeah Rob," Shane said as they opened the door with all their things ready to go.

"Don't worry about your things. We are going to be stocking up the tour bus and putting your things in there. Make sure you bring a bag for at the hotel," Rob said and Shane nodded bringing his bag and Mitchie's out to the limo to put in trunk while the label staff brought the rest of their stuff into the tour bus where they were busy getting the tour bus set up. They then got into the limo where they were faced with the others tired and sleepy.

"Can we go now; I want and need some more sleep?" Shane asked Mia.

"Of course," Mia said with a smile.

When they got to the hotel they were so tired they used the front door and ended up having to run away from screaming fans so by the time they got to their rooms they were truly exhausted.

"Good morning goodnight I don't care I'm going to sleep," Mitchie said with a smile.

"Yeah I hear you," everyone else said and they all made their way into their separate rooms to sleep.

It was well afternoon before the boys however Mitchie was up on her laptop ignoring the incoming webcam chat from Lacey and was in the middle of talking with her teachers and sending in assignments.

"Mitchie you know you are ahead in your classes that you don't need to do all the work," Ms. Moore said.

"I know but I like keeping my grades up and I will keep sending in my assignments to you that have been given for this term and then I will talk to you after summer about finishing early to graduate. I've also sent Caitlyn's and Sierra's assignments as well. We like to keep up with our work so we can get into college," Mitchie said with a smile.

"Alright well you must be tired, so I will let you go and you get some rest before the show tonight. We will all be watching at school to see you guys perform for the Royal Family," Ms. Moore said.

"Alright I'll talk to you later Ms. Moore," Mitchie said as she got off the chat with her teacher she noticed Lacey still trying but she didn't want to talk to her so she shut down her lalptop and brought out her notebook to write another song.

She was just sitting on the sofa writing when there was a phone call from the front desk. Connie came out of her room to grab the phone.

"Hello this is Connie," Connie said on the phone.

"Hi mom, is Mitchie there we really need to talk," Lacey said from the other line.

"Mitchie it's your sister she would like to talk to you," Connie said.

"No, I'm busy alright," Mitchie replied before picking up her things and heading into the room she shared with Shane who had just woke up.

"Afternoon angel," Shane said.

"Afternoon," she said sitting on the bed against the headboard.

"What's wrong baby?" Shane asked her.

"Lacey just won't leave me alone to think, I need the space right now to think about what has been going on over the last course of the month," Mitchie said.

"That's understandable but she hasn't seen you in three years and she feels really guilty about the way things happened and why they happened," Shane said and Mitchie nodded.

"I know but I have to work things out for my own because I'm really hurt and I feel betrayed but I also realize she is my sister and I have missed her for over three years," Mitchie said.

"I know everything will turn out alright," Shane said with a smile.

"Thanks Shane," Mitchie said with a smile.

"You're welcome," Shane said kissing her cheek before going to change in the bathroom.

Mitchie went back out into the sitting area of their suite to relax once more but her mother was still on the phone with Lacey.

"Mitchie are you sure you won't talk to Lacey?" Connie asked.

"Yes tell her I need some time to think things through," Mitchie said with a sad smile.

"Alright. I'm sorry Lacey she needs time," Connie said, "Alright I love you too be careful please."

Connie hung up the phone and turned to her daughter who was just looking to talk but Shane, Nate and Jason came out of their rooms and Sierra and Caitlyn joined them from the bathroom.

"Alright we have three hours to do anything you ladies would like to do," Nate said.

"Sights seeing," Mitchie and Caitlyn said.

"That sounds good to me," Sierra said and Connie agreed.

"Where's Michelle and Kenny?" Mitchie asked her mother.

"They went out on their own something about having some with Kenny since learning about his father," Connie said.

"Oh, alright," Shane said kind of down.

As soon as they started out they decided to start with the parliament buildings, then make their way from there.


End file.
